Mi sueño se hizo realidad
by Dehianira-Cullen
Summary: Que pasa si el chico por el que llevas loca dos años falta toda una semana, que pasa si cuando vuelve te mira como si tu fueras lo mas hermoso que existe despues de años de ignorarte y si tus seuños se empiezan a hacer realidad,como te sentirias.
1. Chapter 1

Sabía que no tenia lógica, de hecho no éramos amigos, por dios ni siquiera me había mirado en estos dos años que llevábamos compartiendo pupitre y sin embargo estaba histérica casi como poseída ¿y todo porque? A sí porque mi amor platónico llevaba dos días sin venir a clase.

Había ido a su casa para dejarle los deberes y de paso poder verle pero su madre me había dicho que lo que tenia era muy contagioso y que no era conveniente que me expusiera, y no lo entendía solo era un resfriado, no era para tanto a no ser que le estuviese pasando algo grave y por los malditos prejuicios que tenían los adultos contra el doctor Cullen no le quisieran llevar al médico.

Tomo aire y lo dejo salir muy despacio no tenía sentido nada de todo lo que pasaba últimamente en la Push lo tenía, para empezar Sam rechaza la oportunidad de ir a la universidad y le tratan como a un héroe, Rachel Black hace lo mismo y la marcan de paria luego Sam deja a Leah su novia de toda la vida y se hace novio de Emily la prima de Leah, para seguir Sam y Paul se pasean por la reserva como si fuesen los amos y señores del mundo, pasando de Jared su mejor amigo y ahora este ultimo desaparecía por una extraña enfermedad contagiosa.

A lo mejor es que se estaba volviendo paranoica y todos esos sucesos no tenían nada en común posiblemente así fuera pero yo tenía la sensación de que aquí pasaba algo raro, suspire por vigésima vez he intente entender que tenían que ver los protones con los neutrones.

Cuando la campana sonó ya estaba de pie, me dirigí con paso decidido hacia mis mejores amigas Zoey y Sue-que os parece si pasamos el recreo en el patio-Sue asintió de manera tranquila mientras que Zoey-claro así podre ver al pibon* de Paul ahí mi madre menudo hombre-carraspee incomoda-controla tus hormonas-ella resoplo-me limito a decir lo que la mayor parte de las féminas de esta reserva se calla-

Después de comprar nuestro almuerzo yo y las chicas nos sentamos en un banco en frente de "los protectores" como Sam y Paul se hacían llamar –sabes Zoey si yo fuera Paul dormiría con un ojo abierto-Sue rio ante la cara de Zoey, y la verdad que yo había dicho-me lo dice o me lo cuenta señora de Jared-no la conteste me estaba planteando la idea de ir vestida de blanco y a Jared en el altar-como sea las dos son unas obsesas solo se diferencian en que una es una salida y la otra no-dijo Sue-es lo que tiene cuando te rompen el corazón ves a los chicos como trozos de carne y menuda carne hermana-contesto Zoey definitivamente si yo fuera Paul pediría una orden de alejamiento esa mirada daba miedo.

Sue y yo nos miramos con resignación-crees que con un buen psicólogo-deje la frase suelta, Sue negó con la cabeza –eso ya no tiene arreglo-como no Zoey no se podía estar calladita-al menos yo no me paso el día suspirando por los rincones como una idiota enamorada, por un tío que ni siquiera es capaz de mirarme de reojo, bueno me voy que he quedado con, cómo era. Así me parece que Joey o algo así bye-

Agradecí el hecho de ser morena porque si no mi sonrojo sería muy notorio-tanto se me nota-susurre-un poco venga vamos –Sue me abrazo intentando reconfortarme.

No preste atención a las clases restantes me sentía incapaz, me encantaría saber si era tan obvio lo que sentía por Jared, porque él no se daba cuenta.

Entonces una revelación me golpeo con la fuerza de un Tsunami él lo sabía, pero había decido ignorarme. Dios en ese caso debía de parecerle una completa anormal, mis ilusiones secretas de que el algún día se pudiese fijar en mi se rompieron, sentí un dolor tan agudo que me puse a llorar allí mismo.

El profesor me dejo irme a casa al darse cuenta de cómo estaba, lo que supongo que significaba que debería de verme realmente mal.

Cuando salí del instituto corrí hasta mi casa y una vez en la oscuridad de mi habitación llore como no lo había hecho en mi vida, no cene y me pase la noche sin poder dormir, mi madre al verme así decidió que lo mejor era que me quedase en case hasta que me encontrase mejor, como si lo que me pasara pudiese arreglarse.

"Está bien" pensé "céntrate, el no te quiere," no podía ni pensar su nombre o las lagrimas volverían a salir en cascada de mis ojos "pero no es el fin del mundo a partir de ahora no pensaras en él, no le miraras, el te trata como si no existieras, bien, pues le aras probar su propia medicina" me dije "debes ser fuerte o el da el paso o tu no vas a implorar una oportunidad".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL PRIMER CAP NO CREO QUE VAYA A SER UN FIC MUY LARGO

Inner-ya no te enrolles limítate a despedirte

Yo-no me enrollo es que no sabes lo que es la educación

Inner-ya lo que tu digas oigan serian tan amables de dejar algún review o me estará dando la lata de por qué no me escriben

Yo-no aria eso¬¬

Inner-es verdad sería peor

YO e inner –adiós y gracias por leer

*pibon significa-tío bueno o waperas


	2. Chapter 2

Bien estaba decidida no sabía cómo pero me iba a obligar a mi misma a no ser tan dependiente de Jared yo no podía ser su satélite ya no más, me mire al espejo, me había recogido mi larga melena en una coleta dejando que algunos machones se escapasen, me había pintado un poco los ojos pero nada exagerado.

Salí de mi casi y fui a buscar a Sue aunque había un detalle que se me había olvidado su casa estaba al lado de la de él.

Negué con la cabeza no importa, mientras llamaba a la casa de Sue pude sentir la mirada de la madre de él sobre mí, seguramente estaba extrañada de que no hubiese aprovechado para preguntarle por su hijo "no me importa".

-Hola Kim ¿estas mejor?-su sonrisa era cordial pero al mirarla a los ojos me di cuenta de lo preocupada que estaba por mi-Claro, no te hagas problema-nos estábamos dirigiendo hacia el camino del instituto cuando su madre la de el quiero decir, nos llamo –oigan chicas vengan-nos miramos extrañadas.

-ve tu por favor Sue yo te espero en casa de Zoey-mi amiga me vio como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza, era normal yo nunca perdía una oportunidad para tratar con Jared que esas eran nulas, o con sus familiares-Esta bien Kim-y eché a correr me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era capaz de darme la vuelta.

Llegue a casa de Zoey casi sin aliento-ni que te vinieran persiguiendo oye y Sue- le eche una mirada asesina Zoey sabia como tirar la piedra al agua sin salpicarse-está hablando con la madre de Ja...red-ella me miro con las cejas arqueadas-o ya veo,-de repente me abrazo-cariño es lo mejor, además eres demasiado buena para el-reprimí las lagrimas que se querían salir y le devolví el abrazo.

En el viaje al instituto Sue y Zoey se la pasaron hablando de una nueva peli de miedo que teníamos que ir a ver esa era nuestra tradición después era muy divertido reírnos de en qué parte se había asustado una o de bromas que nos gastábamos las unas a las otras durante la peli.

Me senté en mi pupitre, el asiento contiguo al mío estaba vacío "que raro" pensé sarcástica a quien pretendía engañar, le echaba de menos más que ver el sol, necesitaba verle a él, más que respirar, necesitaba oler su aroma sin darme cuenta me había vuelto dependiente de ese hombre.

Lo malo de esto no era que no pudiera parar, ese no era el problema y yo lo sabía a la perfección, la verdad era que no quería parar sabía que mis sentimientos y su fuerza eran comparables a un coche a350 Km por hora lo malo es que me dirigía a una montaña iba a chocar lo sabía, pero en vez de frenar que sería lo normal apretaba el acelerador para ir aun mas rápido, suspire si esa analogía me iba bastante bien.

Era normal,que Jared no se fijase en mi tenía toda la clase para escoger y si quisiera el curso entero, por que entre todas debería fijarse en mi "porque tu le amas" me grito mi conciencia, bueno vale yo le amaba pero él a mi no, punto.

Las clases pasaron lentas, en el recreo participe más en la conversación no quería que mis amigas supieran como de deprimida estaba, al parecer conseguí convencerlas y de nuevo mas clases, en mi vida me había aburrido tanto en clases como esta semana y conocía la razón, el no estaba y no podía observarlo.

Por fin las clases acabaron tenía ganas de bailar, o saltar algo lo que sea pero moverme, ya en la calle una sonrisa adorno mi cara al sentir el aire fresco chocar contra mi rostro.

-Oye Kim-me gire para mirar a Sue que de pronto parecía muy nerviosa-veras es que la señora Nájera quería que le fuésemos llevando los apuntes y como los tuyos son los mejores-mis palmas se cerraron formando dos puños –Claro no pasa nada pero hoy tengo que llegar pronto a mi casa a sí que yo te doy los apuntes y tu se los das ella-me pregunte donde demonios estaría Zoey, rodé los ojos con un chico seguro.

-Adiós Sue-ella asintió en silencio vi como se dirigía a casa de Jared mientras yo caminaba hacia mi hogar a devorarme todo el helado de chocolate que hubiese en mi casa, vi a unos chicos en un coche "debería sacarme el carnet de conducir"

Mire mis botas embarradas, mi calzado me lo agradecería y las chicas también eso seguro pero no, yo prefería caminar porque si me metía en mi burbuja personal no tenia riesgo de provocar ningún accidente.

"Hogar dulce hogar"-hija ven –me encontré a mi madre en el salón-ya estas mejor-yo asentí-bien cielo se que a tu edad los problemas de corazón duelen mucho, no le digas a tu papa quien es el chico si –me eche a reír si mi papa supiera después de cómo llore ayer seguramente le pegaría duro-no te preocupes le quiero entero- mi madre sonrió-a tu papa o al chico-nos miramos cómplices-a los dos-

Después de esa charla con mi madre me sentía mucho mejor, como más fuerte y más feliz.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yo-díganme les gusto el Cap.

Inner-sean sinceros pero no la pongan muy verde ese es mi trabajo

Yo –vaya ayuda espero que le haya gustado o por lo menos que no se hayan aburrido

Inner y yo-adiós


	3. Chapter 3

Pude escuchar un pitido horrible que quería llevarme de vuelta a la realidad, pero yo no me quería marchar ahora mismo era inmensamente feliz porque fácil estaba con Jared y nos estábamos besando como si el mundo se fuese a acabar si nos separábamos, pero el pitido seguía y de pronto ya no había Jared.

Cogí el móvil con furia y apague la alarma el único motivo por el que no lo estampaba contra la pared era porque si lo hacía hasta las navidades no me podría comprar otro que si no ese cacharro habría pasado a una mejor vida.

-Vamos cielo levántate-escuche como mi madre me llamaba, contuve una maldición había tenido el mejor momento de mi vida y solo había sido un sueño, se me paso por la cabeza la idea de taparme con la sábado e intentar regresar a donde me encontraba hace apenas unos minutos, pero no creo que mi madre me lo fuese a permitir.

Con pereza me levante y me prepare para irme al instituto aunque tenía la sensación de que desde que me había levantado todo curri más lento de lo normal "genial clases interminables y sin Jared" pensé.

Camine hasta la casa de Sue, extrañamente hoy me esperaba fuera, creo que mi rostro hablo por si solo porque me contesto sin necesidad de que abriese la boca-He preguntado por Jared-corrí la distancia que me separaba de mi amiga-parece, bueno su madre dice que seguramente el lunes este como nuevo-un suspiro de alivio se escapo de mi boca, a la vez que notaba como una sonrisa dominaba mi rostro "por fin el lunes podre verle después de tanto tiempo".

Zoey no paro de hablar en todo el camino de su nuevo chico y al parecer le había pegado fuerte con el aunque ella lo negase, ni siquiera se fijo en Paul cuando paso por su lado Sue y yo nos echamos miradas cómplices sabíamos que de abrir la boca y decir lo obvio, la que renegaba del amor había encontrado a alguien que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Por fin hoy viernes ultimo día de clases conseguí enterarme de lo que los profesores intentaban explicar definitivamente el hecho de saber que dentro de poco le volvería a ver me hacía muy feliz y si mi promesa de olvidarlo y ser indiferente me había durado un día.

Si no fuese tan tímida le preguntaría como se encontraba o si necesitaba ayuda con los deberes con eso podría acercarme a él sería mi oportunidad de al menos ser amigos, pero me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que en cuanto el cruzase esa puerta ya seria todo un logro respirar con normalidad o incluso recordar quién era yo.

En cuanto le veía era como si no existiese nada mas él era mi planeta y yo orbitaba a su alrededor, me daba igual al menos le vería, al menos seria su compañera de pupitre, me conformaría con eso hasta que encontrase el valor suficiente en mi como para hablarle.

Salí de clase con Sue ya que Zoey había desaparecido misteriosamente, como si no supiéramos donde esta o eso se cree ella que ingenua –hey Kim-me gire me estaba llamando Sam-Ola que paso hermano-le sonreí le conocía desde niño y a pesar de todos sus cambios extraños de actitud confiaba en él como si fuera mi hermano mayor de hecho mucha gente nos tomaba por hermanos.

-Me entere de que el otro día te tuviste que ir, estas bien-me moví incomoda no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar con Sam-si claro ya sabes estaba en esos día del mes, ya sabes que me pongo muy hipersensible-lo dije con tono despreocupado, conocía a Sam lo suficiente como para saber que si no le convencía de mi inocencia no pararía hasta averiguar la verdad, y toda la verdad.

-está bien peque me fiare de ti por esta vez-me reí y le abrace –no me atrevería a mentirte grandote-el me devolvió el abrazo dejándome sin respiración-Lo siento-le di un golpecito en el brazo-no te preocupes gigantón ya estoy acostumbrada-me sonrió, quiero decir su verdadera sonrisa, la que tenía antes de que los cambios empezaran, nos despedimos y se fue.

Estaba bien saber que a pesar de todo seguía siendo mi protector hermano mayor, las clases siguieron su curso a pesar de cómo había empezado de horrible mi día luego paulatinamente se había ido mejorando.

La campana sonó para permitirnos volver a nuestras vidas-oye Sue has visto a Z-Sue se encogió de hombros-no desde esta mañana, me da que se ha enamorado-

Nos miramos mortalmente serias a los ojos y entonces nos echamos a reír como locas, contentas de que nuestra amiga hubiese superado a su ex, personalmente aun tenia planeadas varias maneras de tortura si algún día me lo volvía a cruzar.

Mire al siempre encapotado cielo de Forks, había gente a la que no le gustaba pero yo amaba la lluvia pues me había acompañado en mis mejores momentos y en los peores.

Sue hablo de las posibles teorías sobre cómo se las había apañado ese chico Joey para conquistar a nuestra Z.

Al llegar a mi casa un pensamiento me cruzo el cerebro como un rallo "quiero que mi primer beso me lo den bajo la lluvia" eso sería mágico y si ya me lo diera Jared seria estelar, pero bueno con lo primero me conformaba y ahora a buscar algo de comer, que por haber estado hablando con Sam no tome mi almuerzo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

YO-que me dicen les gusto, ya queda menos para ver a Jared

Inner-miente lo que pasa es que está loca lo tiene secuestrado

Yo-no tienes pruebas que lo demuestren

Inner-pero si yo soy tú

Yo-entonces por qué no me lo impediste eh

Inner-vieron ya confeso

YO-¬¬ no es verdad

Yo he Inner-ADIOS


	4. Chapter 4

Por fin era sábado no me lo podía creer, me aoville mas en mi cama rodeándome con la manta para mantener el calor y que no me tocase el frio, me podría pasar la mañana entera en la camita, estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando note un peso en el borde de la cama que iba ascendiendo.

Hasta que me calló en cima-ola primi que haces todavía en la cama, que vaga-yo sonreí él era mi pequeño primo de 8 David un encanto de niño la mayor parte del tiempo aunque tenía sus momentos-Lo que tienes es envidia pero si te quitas los zapatos te dejo que te metas conmigo-rápidamente se quito de encima y escuche el ruido de los zapatos al chocar contra el suelo-Gracias-me puso una carita adorable-Te canto para que te duermas-el me puso un pucherito y me rogo-por fis primita linda.

-Vale haber déjame pensar una Nana mmmmmmmmmm ya la tengo haber si te gusta-cantar era una de mis pocas virtudes y David aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenia para escucharme de broma él decía que era su sirena personal.

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella_

_Nanita ella, mi niño tiene sueño_

_Bendito se,a bendito sea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella_

_Nanita ella, mi niño tiene sueño_

_Bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora,_

_Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora,_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balancea,_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella_

_Nanita ella, mi niño tiene sueño_

_Bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora,_

_Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora,_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balancea,_

_A la nanita nana, _

_Nanitaa eeellaaa._

Note la respiración de David más lenta y como sus manitas se aferraban a mi pecho, muchas veces ese pequeñín me había dicho que quería una novia como yo, y si yo era su novia mejor que mejor, desde luego ese niño sabia como sacarme una sonrisa con sus travesuras y con sus piropos.

Con la pausa respiración de David me quede dormida cuando me desperté eran las 12 realmente tarde –e David despierta-el abrió un ojo perezoso-no quero-yo me reí –ahora quien es el vago-él se limito a bostezar ruidosamente.

Cuando conseguí sacarle de la cama ya era la 1 de la tarde-No vale Kim me has hecho cosquillas eso es trampa-me limite a poner mi mejor cara de inocente-pero te has levantado que es lo importante-David se adentro a la cocina con paso ofendido, aunque yo sabía que era puro teatro.

-Vaya los bellos durmientes despertaron al fin-comento mi madre viendo nuestro aspecto desarreglado.

-Voy a darme un baño y cuando salga como vale mami-creo que mi madre no me escuchaba mucho, porque estaba intentando que David se peinara un poco y ni modo.

Cuando me metí en la ducha aproveche y puse el agua todo lo caliente que pude a 42 grados la temperatura perfecta (N.A. se supone que 42 es la temperatura de los chicos lobo), estuve un rato bajo el agua ardiente disfrutando la sensación cuando la imagen de un lobo enorme apareció en mi mente sobresaltándome.

Mientras me secaba el cabello evoque la imagen del extraño lobo era sencillamente hermoso, cuando termine. Salí me encontré a un pequeño duende revoloteando por mi habitación-David cielo que haces-el me miro sonriente-ya está la comida- es vedad se me olvidaba mencionar que su pasión a parte de la X-BOX es la comida.

Era extraño pero una epifanía estaba tomando forma en mente y tenía que ver con ese lobo la desaparición de Jared y el propio Jared sacudí la cabeza desechando la idea.

Después de comer me fui a pasear con David por la playa una vez allí el se puso a jugar con otro niños a ver a quien le pillaban las olas, entonces no lo pude evitar más y me enfrente a mis quimeras.

Jared había empezado a crecer tanto en altura como en músculos teniendo en cuenta que nuestros sitios estaban muy cerca podía sentir su calidez, recree la imagen del Jared de hace una semana y luego superpuse la imagen del lobo era una completa locura lo sabía y sin embargo no dejaba de tener sentido.

-Te pasa algo princesa-levante mi vista he aquí al pequeño héroe pensé-solo pensaba, ¿que te aburres?-negó con la cabeza-quiero que juegues conmigo-me levante y eche a corre –tonto el ultimo –dije mientras señalaba una roca de la playa-tramposa no se vale-yo reí-lo que pasa es que eres muy lento-fui desacelerando, de manera que él me ganara pero sin que se notase-BIEN GANE me debes una piruleta-yo puse un puchero –a la próxima te gano-

-hey Kim- reconocí la voz de Sam por una ve Paul no estaba con él –hola enano-David se cruzo de brazos-no soy enano tu eres un gigantón-me agache y le abrace-pues él se ha hecho tan alto comiendo manzanas y peras y esas cosas verdad Sam-el asintió-ahora vengo-

-¿a donde crees que va?- me pregunto Sam curioso-a por una manzana-Sam se echo a reír estruendosamente-estas echa toda una madre-le mire con inocencia-Que haces aquí si se puede saber-sentía mucha curiosidad.

-A estirar las dos piernas-alce una deja-ni que tuvieras mas-Sam dejo de sonreír y puse ese gesto serio, la cara de el protector de la Push.

-Sabes Sam-el me miro-cuando me lo quieras contar solo tienes que llamarme-el abrió los ojos-no soy tonta se que aquí pasan cosas que no son mm como decirlo lo normal y sé que has cambiado no me meteré y no pienso preguntar-le mire a los ojos el parecía muy sorprendido-solo quiero que sepas que eres mi hermano y que si puedo ayudar solo dilo-

-aunque no te pueda explicar porque tienes que hacer algo-pregunto sarcástico

-pues si aun así-le sonreí-soy pequeña pero matona y mas lista de lo que parezco-Sam no contesto se limito a abrazarme –gracias-susurro-me tengo que ir-dijo recuperando la compostura.

En ese momento llego David y emprendimos el regreso a casa-cuantas manzanas debo comer para ser como Sam-le alborote el pelo.-muchas-mire atrás me parece que acababa de echarle un cable a Sam, pienso que lo necesitaba aunque creo que él no era consciente de ello hasta ahora.

-Una carrera-dije y mientras veía como la casa se hacía más grande a medida que me acercaba me di cuenta de algo "porque Sam llevaba una bolsa con ropa de Jared" había reconocido enseguida la camiseta roja, pero en ese momento me preocupaba mas Sam que la bolsa. De nuevo la imagen del lobo y la de Jared aparecieron en mi mente.

"Solo son imaginaciones mías, un sueño extraño" intente convencerme.


	5. Chapter 5

_Todo estaba en calma la olas rompían con suavidad en la orilla de la playa, me sentí tan bien tan completa y entonces note como unos cálidos labios besaban mi cuello mientras unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura, yo me daba la vuelta y ahí estaba Jared._

_Nuestros rostros se aceraron para finalmente unir nuestros labios en una danza tan antigua como el hombre, poco a poco el beso se intensifico Jared toco con su lengua mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca y yo se lo concedí "es como si quisiera devorarme" sonreí entre el beso mientras le correspondía._

_Pero entonces note frio, una presencia extraña que me hacia querer huir, Jared me coloco tras su espalda interponiéndose entre un extraño hombre pálido como el hielo e inhumanamente hermoso-Dámela-esa voz era hermosa pero me causaba escalofríos-No la tocaras-le respondió Jared en un tono claramente posesivo._

_Veía como Jared temblaba cada vez más y entonces ese tipo se acerco y en vez de Jared había un gigantesco lobo, grite en el momento justo en que ambos seres chocaron._

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- "que ha sido eso" estaba sudando, qué diablos había sido eso seguramente el sueño había salido a raíz de los hipótesis que hice ayer, pero todo había sido tan real. Aun tenía el sabor de Jared en los labios y el miedo en el corazón de que ese extraño hombre pudiese dañar de cualquier forma al lobo.

"Menuda locura" me levante y fui directa al baño, tenía un aspecto horrible estaba mas pálida de lo normal y muy sudada, me quite la ropa y me metí a la ducha "menos mal que mañana ya es lunes volveré a ver a Jared" tal vez si lo viese dejaría de pensar en cosas raras como seres mitológicos por ejemplo, agradecí el agua caliente calmando mis músculos.

Cuando salí del baño me puse unos vaqueros, una camiseta de manga larga blanca con la fotografía de un lobo, "estoy obsesionada" pensé en cuanto me vi en el espejo, pero no pensaba cambiarme.

-Hola cielo, Sam ha llamado quiere saber si puedes ir a su casa- asentí distraídamente mientras cogía las llaves y el móvil –Adiós- me despedí de mi mama y me dirigí a casa de Sam, sin darme cuanta aunque lo quisiera negar el sueño me había afectado y mucho.

No por el hecho de que mi amor se transformase en un lobo eso me había parecido incluso natural, pero el miedo de no saber cómo terminaba la pelea me estaba dominando.

-Hola-pegue un bote y le lance a Paul una mirada asesina-NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO CASI ME DA UN INFARTO IDIOTA-Paul se puso a temblar ligeramente lo que me recordó mi sueño-Lo siento Paul es solo que hoy no es mi día –me lleve las manos a la cabeza.

-No tranqui, culpa mía ¿estas bien?-negué con la cabeza-Hola hermanita-Sam nos miro a los dos-que pasa –interrogo mientras nos miraba a ambos, yo sonreí –he pasado mala noche y lo he pagado con Paul lo siento-se encogió de hombros-no pasa nada Jared me llama idiota continuamente- mi corazón se acelero al oír su nombre "mierda, menos mal que no lo pueden oír" (N.A. Eso es lo que la pobre se cree)-bueno para que me has llamado-Sam se rasco la cabeza, yo fruncí el ceño solía hacer eso cuando me iba a pedir una cosa que yo no quería hacer

-Me preguntaba si lo que dijiste ayer sigue en pie-y para eso tanto numero-claro-se volvió a rascar la cabeza-si me vas a pedir que salga con tu amigo el raro te olvidas-el abrió los ojos de par en par-¿Qué? No, no es eso-

-Podrías ir a comprar la comida-alce una ceja "tanto drama para eso"-vale dame la lista y el dinero-Sam vino corriendo y me abrazo-eres la mejor hermanita-yo tosí- también te quiero, cof cof pero me asfixias –Sam me soltó-Fue sin querer peque-tome aire por la boca.

-Bueno esto es lo que tienes que comprar y el dinero-mire la lista 5 kilos de salchichas no sé cuantas bolsas de pan de perrito-dijiste que no preguntarías-yo alce una ceja sorprendida pero asentí con la cabeza-solo una cosa, llámame cuando pienses meterte todo eso en el cuerpo-Sam y Paul se rieron, después de la despedida se marcharon, Paul no era mal chico solo, algo temperamental.

La cara de la mujer que estaba en la caja registradora al verme con tanta comida fue para haberla sacado una foto, di la dirección de Sam para que le llevasen la comida a domicilio tenia la llave asique podría esperar dentro.

A las 2 ya con la compra colocada mire el móvil tenía tres llamadas perdidas de mi madre, la verdad es que quería esperar a Sam por si podía hablar con él pero no habría suerte.

Me hice una coleta alta antes de salir y me fui, Sam vivía alejado de las demás casas de la reserva cerca de los acantilados, mire el bosque si lo atravesaba atajaría un poco.

Jared POV

Llevaba ya una semana como lobo Sam y Paul me lo habían contado todo lo de que las leyendas eran reales etc. aun recordaba lo enfadado que estaba cuando me transforme, fue como si una ola de fuego lo arrasara todo a su pasa y cuando la ola se esfumo yo estaba sobre 4 patas y mis sentidos eran más fuertes de lo que me había imaginado en mi vida.

Todo había mejorado lo único malo o terriblemente malo es que no había intimidad compartía mis pensamiento con Sam y Paul no es agradable enterarte de todo lo que pasa por la cabeza de alguien sobre todo la de Sam que no sabe pensar en otra cosa más que en Emily, yo no me quejo el amor es muy bonito y todo eso, pero Sam era demasiado empalagoso para mi gusto.

Entonces la oí era la voz mas hermosa que había escuchado jamás como el canto de una sirena.

Kim Pov

Mi madre me había llamado al parecer David se había metido en el bosque y estaba perdido por suerte dijo que había escuchado olas, lo que quería decir que estaba más o menos por la zona en que me encontraba -David- escuche mi nombre a lo lejos y corrí.

Lo que me encontré, me dejo helada en el sitio, estaban David y el tipo raro de mi sueño a pesar de que mi instinto me decía que huyera, corrí y me interpuse entre ambos-No se acerque-estaba asustada, el corazón martilleaba en mis oídos, pero no dejaría que tocase a David primero muerta.

-Hola preciosa-tense mi cuerpo –David-él se aferro a mi dándome a entender que me había escuchado-cuando diga date media vuelta y corre –

-Vale-murmuro, mire a ese hombre a los ojos eran rojos-CORRE-vi como corría hacia la casa de Sam yo tome un rumbo distinto por suerte el tipo me seguía a mi "genial te va a matar Wonder Woman" entonces me tropecé con una rama y caí al suelo-mierda-susurre.

-No deberías decir palabrotas es de mala educación-"como me había oído", me puse de mi pie apoyando mi espalda contra un árbol-sabes hueles muy bien-oí como unos arbustos se movían y ¿eso había sido un gruñido?

Jared pov

Corrí a toda velocidad y no tarde demasiado en llegar, en ese momento vi a la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra el pelo recogido en una larga coleta, de piel morena rojiza sencillamente hermosa, sentí como los cables que me conectaban a mi familia, amigos, lo que me gustaba y lo que no, las cosas que daba por echas todo se desvaneció menos ella.

Entonces aparecieron unos cables que salían de cada célula de mi cuerpo más fuertes que el hierro o el acero, ella era mi mundo mi gravedad mi luna y mi sol.

-Sabes hueles muy bien-me removí en mi sitio y un gruñido salió de mi pecho, se suponía que no debería a enfrentarme a un vampiro solo, pero no permitiría que él, la tocara. Aullé aun sin dejarme ver el maldito vampiro se acerco a mi posición yo retrocedí y él me siguió. Debía alejarlo de ella por si no lograba vencer.

Kim pov

Un aullido resonó en todo el bosque y el tipo se fue como si de pronto hubiese encontrado algo más interesante "como sea no me pienso quedar a averiguarlo".

Llegue a casa de Sam jadeando, Emily me abrió-Dios mío pasa-ahí estaba David y el viejo Billy, mientras abrazaba al niño le conté lo sucedido.

Emily se ofreció y me llevo a casa, estaba completamente segura de tres cosas 1º ese tipo quería matarme, 2º un lobo me había salvado y 3 al llegar a casa mi madre estaría histérica.


	6. Chapter 6

Pov Jared.

Me levante de mi cama, volvía a ser humano la pelea de ayer volvió a mi mente, corrí como no lo había hecho para alejarlo de ella y entonces me di la vuelta y salte a su cuello, sentía rabia y miedo al imaginarme lo que hubiese pasado si yo no hubiese llegado, ese demonio seguramente la habría matado, lo despedace lo último que recuerdo era ver a Paul y Sam quemar los restos y ponerme ropa me mire.

Mi camiseta roja favorita y unos pantalones piratas, estaba en mi habitación, me fui a la cocina a comer algo, estaba ansioso necesitaba verla, conocerla quería saberlo todo de ella, me había imprimado, una sonrisa de idiota se puso en mi cara, cogí mi mochila y salí de la casa era tarde pero si corría me daría tiempo de llegar.

Pov Kim

Mi madre me había abrazado y llorado incluso mi padre hizo lo mismo, en toda lo noche no dejaban de abrazarme como no creyendo que estuviera allí, negué con la cabeza y mire mi reflejo en el espejo, mi cabello suelto, los pantalones vaqueros y una camisa amarilla, me pinte la raya del ojo y me puse un poco de labial .

Todo por si Jared se fijaba hoy en mi cosa improbable pero bueno la esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿no?

Al salir de casa la luz del sol me cegó por un momento, sonreí al parecer hoy seria unos de los pocos días en que hacia sol en la Push, mientras caminaba a la casa de Sue me di cuenta de una cosa, estaba tan centrada pensando en Jared que no me di cuenta de que hacia sol hasta que salí de mi hogar.

Y bien pensado comparando los rayos del sol con la sonrisa de Jared, esos rayos parecían oscuros y fríos ante su sonrisa cálida y deslumbrante, suspire, me encantaría que se diese cuenta de que existo.

-he Kim que haces ahi parada-mire a mi alrededor estaba parada en medio de la carretera "ups Jared si supieras en los líos que me meto al pensar en ti"-lo siento Sue creo que me perdí en mi mundo-ella vino corriendo hasta mi-

-y ese mundo es alto como un metro ochenta y cinco más o menos piel morena, sonrisa deslumbrante – "dios de verdad soy tan transparente tierra trágame"-en parte pero yo no pienso solo en el- Sue simplemente sonrió y seguimos el camino en busca de Zoey.

Y menudo sorpresa nos llevamos ella se besaba con un chico y después se fueron juntos de la mano-no me lo puedo creer-dijo Sue-hacen buena pareja-me limite a decir y era verdad parecían sacados de alguna portada de series románticas adolescentes.

Menudo día pensé en cuanto me senté primero Sue me pilla metida en mi mundo y luego Zoey por fin se vuelve a enamorar," acaso hoy puede suceder algo aun mas maravillo, mágico y emocionante" (N.A. pues si pero no tengo permitido revelar información, ¿ustedes se lo imaginan? Pues es probable que sea eso)

Mire a mi lado en asiento vacío, exactamente como me sentía yo sin el "creí que hoy vendría"

-Lo siento profesor-me paralice esa voz, levante la mirada y él me estaba mirando.

Pov Jared

Antes de entrar Sam me había recomendado que en caso de perder la calma me fuera, mejor una actitud extraña que un ataque me dijo, y no sé por qué me entraron ganas de decirle si papa no pegare a los demás niños, pero entonces se habría mosqueado.

Entre en mi clase hoy que el profesor me reñía pero estaba demasiado aborto viendo a una diosa, mi diosa aulló el lobo en mi interior-Lo siento profesor-en ese momento ella alzo la mirada, Dios, mi corazón martilleaba contra mis costillas, hice un esfuerzo por mantenerme en pie y de camino a mi sitio al lado del suyo "DIOS ME QUIERE" le sonreí ella parecía hipnotizada, me devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente.

Ella tenía la piel morena, el pelo negro brillante le caía en una lisa cascada sobro los hombros hasta llegar a la cadera unos pómulos altos, pestañas interminables que servían de cortina entre sus bellos ojos chocolate y el mundo.

Si Paul estuviera aquí diría que me he vuelto un completo cursi, pero no puedo evitarlo, ni quiero. Es tan hermosa que definitivamente no parece real, no podía dejar de mirarla y ella de vez en cuando movía la cabeza a mi lado para verme y en cuanto notaba que yo la observaba movía la cabeza de nuevo al frente.

Kim Pov

"O MADRE DE DIOS me está mirando Jared a MI" tenía la sensación de que el corazón se saldría de mi pecho en cuanto me descuidara para caer directamente en las manos de Jared, quien por cierto ya no tenía esa torpeza de hecho se movía de forma sutil y elegante como un depredador.

Gire un poco mi cabeza y aun me estaba mirando, volví a mi posición anterior intentando calmarme inútilmente.

-Kim-alce la cabeza en cuanto el profesor dijo mi nombre-serias tan amable de decirle a tu novio que deje de mirarte, si no me temo que te vas a desgastar-

Desee ser invisible cuando todos se rieron, clave mi mirada en la mesa deseando desaparecer y entonces todos se callaron, el profesor tosió y dijo algo parecido a prosigamos.

En eso una nota cayó encima de mi cuaderno decía:

**Lo siento si te hice pasar un mal rato me llamo Jared**

Escribí y se la regrese

_No hay problema, yo Kim pero esto porque me miras tanto_

**Pues porque eres hermosa**

Necesite leer esa parte varias veces "de verdad él pensaba que era hermosa? Solo había dos opciones 1 miente y Jared no lo necesita 2 necesita ponerse gafas" lo mire muy sorprendida y le escribí

_O necesitas gafas o te diste muy fuerte en la cabeza_

El no desistió

**Déjame salir contigo y así te demuestro que tengo una vista mucho mejor que el resto de la gente**

Si con lo de que era hermosa me había quedado sorprendida esto sobrepasaba todos los límites o ilusiones que yo me hubiese creado nunca.

Jared pov

Estaba a punto de contestarme cando vi que el profesor se acercaba y miraba nuestra nota, recordaba como cuando se rieron ella lo paso mal y conociendo a ese tipo seguro querría que la leyese para toda la clase y yo no pensaba permitirlo.

-Deme la nota señorita-ella se sorprendió y puso cara de susto, asique antes de que el profesor la cogiese yo la intercepte.

-Deme esa nota-dijo taladrándome con la mirada, abrí mi boca y me introduje el pedazo de papel-abra la boca yo me negué hasta que paso por mi garganta, el tío parecía furioso cuando todos comenzaron a aplaudir-al despacho del director.

Pov Kim

Me encontraba al final de clases esperando a que Jared saliera del despacho del director, todos los alumnos se habían ido ya a sus casas, aun seguía sin creerme como Jared me había defendido de ese abusivo profesor y se había tragado la nota. Mis mejillas parecían arder.

Durante todo el día mis compañeros habían comentado lo valiente que fue él y las chicas me dijeron que tenía mucha suerte de gustarle a Jared.

Toque la puerta de dirección-adelante-me dijeron y yo pues obvio entre por algo había llamado, me sorprendí cuando al entrar no vi a mi amor por ningún lado-esto yo quería saber donde esta Jared-el director me miro muy fijamente, el pertenecía al consejo de la tribu.-Tu debes ser Kim-asentí con la cabeza solo quería que me dijera en donde estaba Jared para irme a buscarlo.

-Esta en el gimnasio-le agradecí al hombre por la información y prácticamente atravesé la puerta, mis pies parecían tener alas, por fin llegue a la puerta de gimnasio trate de calmar mi respiración y entre.

Y por poco me dio un paro cardiaco, Jared sin camiseta recogiendo los pesados balones medicinales y metiéndoles en una red, es un espectáculo tremendo si no estas preparada para ello-hola-dije cuando mis neuronas volvieron de pervertilandia.

El se giro y me sonrió y menuda sonrisa, me centre y le devolví la sonrisa-¿que haces aquí?-me fui acercando hasta el-bueno tu me ayudaste con el profesor ya sabes, me parece justo que ahora te ayude yo-me miro fijamente.

-Tu sujetas la red y yo recojo balones te parece-creo que pegue un saltito de la emoción.

Nunca me había reído tanto en mi vida de eso estaba más que segura recogiendo balones, Jared me conto algunas anécdotas de la infancia suyas realmente buenas, y yo compartí las mías.

Cuando acabamos de recoger nos tiramos al suelo y nos hicimos muchas preguntas, libros, música, películas.

-Deberíamos irnos-el pensamiento de separarme de él me partió por la mitad creo que mi cara reflejo lo que sentía por que el me levanto la cara con sus grandes manos y dijo-pero podemos repetirlo mañana ¿bu..bueno si tu quieres?-estaba en el cielo "claro que quiero debería de estar loca para no querer, un momento el tartamudeo"-me parece genial repetirlo-

Después de toda una tarde de risa y conversación el camino a casa fue silencioso, pero uno de esos que te alimentan el alma, uno de esos silencios que si de verdad sabes escuchar te dicen más que las palabras.

Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, solo chispeaba asi que no había un gran problema con eso de echo caminar con Jared bajo la lluvia era como estar viviendo una de esas películas Disney.

-Espera Jared nos hemos pasado tu casa-él se encogió de hombros-no te preocupes por mí a demás que clase de amigo seria si permitiese que te fueses sola-dios esa mirada de nuevo no se daba cuenta de que si me miraba así me olvidaba de respirar.

Llegamos a mi casa eran las 7 justa la hora de la cena-supongo que nos vemos mañana- el asintió parecía nervioso-Kim –gire la cabeza para mirarle a la cara y entonces, sus labios chocaron con los míos de manera un poco brusca al principio, pero luego se volvió lento y dulce mientras la lluvia caia sobre nosotros "es como si nuestros labios estuvieran hechos única y expresamente para besarnos" entonces lo sentí lo que me ataba a mi mundo, mi familia, mis amigos fue como si los hilos que me ataban a ellos se desvaneciesen y me uniesen a Jared de una forma más fuerte que la gravedad o la muerte.

Nos separamos y cogí una gran bocanada de aire-te quiero-me dijo y desapareció dejándome sola con la lluvia, me lleve una mano a la boca y la otra al corazón.

Mi madre me miro extraño pero no me pregunto nada, no supe de que se hablo durante la cena ni si quera recuerdo lo que cena.

Mientras mi mente se introducía lentamente en el mundo de los sueños juraría que volvía sentir sus cálidos labios mojados sobre los míos.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Yo –se que merezco la muerte y peor de las torturas pero es k tuve problemas con la imaginación que no venia a mi y no quería escribir cualquier cosa. Espero que la inspiración venga a mi pronto para dejaros la continuación lo antes posible.

Inner-tranquilas ya me encargare de darle prisa a la lenta esta de aquí, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews de corazón.

YO e Inner- adiós se cuidan


	7. Chapter 7

Pov Kim

Estaba sumergida en un mundo de sueños fantásticos, en mi sueño Jared y yo habíamos pasado la tarde juntos riendo y finalmente cuando él me acompaño a mi casa me beso bajo la lluvia como yo siempre quise.

Pero el maldito pitido de mi alarma seguía insistiendo busque a tientas el móvil y apague el dichoso aparato, me salí a regañadientes de debajo de las sabanas donde se estaba calentito.

Me fui al baño me duche, me hice una coleta para intentar domar mi cabello, me vestí y al entrar en la cocina me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida.

Jared estaba hablando con MI madre, en MI cocina. Negué con la cabeza de seguro todavía estaba dormida, eso o había aterrizado en un universo alterno.

-¿Hola?-de verdad que en ese momento estaba descolocada, muy mucho.

El se giro y me dedico una enorme sonrisa-Hola Kim-mi madre me dejo el desayuno en la mesa y se fue-Esto no quiero sonar maleducada pero puedo preguntar ¿que haces tú aquí?-el se levanto y me llevo a la mesa.

-Vine a verte quería hablar contigo de lo de ayer-en ese momento mi mente por fin reaccionó, "bien lo de ayer no fue un sueño y ahora dirá que fue un error"-Kim-me cogió la cara con sus grandes manos con dulzura, me miraba como si yo fuese el sol o algo así –Lo que te dije ayer fue verdad te quiero, pero si tu no sientes lo mismo lo comprenderé, no hace falta que te preocupes por mi-no lo pude evitar y me lance a su boca es que estaba loco, como no iba a quererle, de hecho yo hacía más que quererle le amaba con toda mi alma.

-También te quiero – su cara irradiaba una felicidad inmensa que seguro también tenía que tener yo en mi rostro-En ese caso Kim ahí que hacer las cosas bien-yo le mire sin comprender-Quieres ser mi novia Kim-se me escapo una risilla nerviosa-claro que quiero Jared- entonces el puso delante de mi cara un collar con la forma de un lobo-¿Puedo?- yo asentí, el se acerco y me lo coloco.

El desayuno estuvo entretenido solo diré como breve resumen que acabe sentada en el regazo de Jared mientras él me daba de comer y yo a él.

Internamente me pregunte si Jared sería la seria de la clase de chicos que cuando están con su grupito de amigos no conocen a su chica, pero Jared me sorprendió de nuevo.

Me llevo a donde estaban Sam y Paul y dijo –Chicos es ella MI novia-

Sam nos felicito y Paul bueno el se burlo de nosotros principalmente de Jared –Ya sabes Kim si te cansas de ese chucho búscame-Jared le lanzo una mirada asesina asique decidí actuar antes de que se enfadase de verdad, como lo hice fácil le bese.

Las clases se me pasaban volando sentía que nunca compartiría el tiempo suficiente con él.

Llego la última clase educación física ahí nos separaban en grupos de chicas y chicos, vi como Paul y Jared estaban apoyados en una pared.

Entonces fui acorralada por Sue y Zoey-¿DESDE CUANDO SALIS? ¿Cuándo nos lo pensabas decir? ¿Ya os habéis besado?-lo dijeron a la vez de carrerilla y me atrevería a decir que casi sin respirar.

-Desde esta mañana, no he tenido tiempo pero pronto y nos besamos anoche cuando me acompaño a mi casa- les respondí y agradecí tener buena memoria, para que así ellas no tuvieran que volver a preguntar.

-Y ese collar-Zoey se puso a mirarlo con ojo crítico-Es bonito, un buen detalle-yo sonreí –Bueno-empezó Sue- supongo que a partir de ahora te irás con el ¿no?-yo asentí con la cabeza en ese momento notaba mis mejillas ardiendo-Hay que buscarle un novio a Sue es la única soltera del grupo-comento Z con una sonrisilla malévola.

Me alegre del cambio de tema –Es cierto Sue-ella nos miro con miedo –no ni lo penséis yo estoy bien tal y como estoy- después de prometerle que no la meteríamos en terreno amoroso empezamos con el entrenamiento.

Antes de salir del baño de chicas me despedí de mis amigas, prometiéndoles que los recreos los pasaría con ellas.

Salí del gimnasio y sentí como Jared me abrazaba –te apetece que hagamos algo especial-me susurro al oído y yo me estremecí-como que-le pregunte mientras me giraba para verle a la cara.

El se encogió de hombros-no se cine un paseo por la playa-

Me puse pensativa –el paseo me parece bien – nos pusimos a caminar y entonces-eh Jared dame la cartera ya llevas la tuya se te harán muy pesadas-el me dedico un sonrisa juguetona-me parece que no señorita, por si no se ha dado cuenta sería capaz de llevar 10 y casi ni las notaria-

Alce una ceja incrédula-¿intentas impresionarme?-el se paro delante de mí y me miro a los ojos-es probable que quiera impresionarte ¿lo consigo?- le devolví la mirada –si me impresionas pero no hace falta que lo hagas-el bajo su rostro hacia el mío dejando nuestros labios muy cerca –pero quiero hacerlo, quiero ser lo mejor para ti-

Jared termino de acortar distancias uniendo nuestros labios que parecían tener una conciencia aparte, una necesidad de estar juntos bueno no solo mis labios tenían necesidad mas bien todo mi cuerpo ardía en llamas.

-Jared te la vas a tragar- dijo la voz de una mujer inmediatamente me separe de él.

Conocía bien a esa mujer era la madre de Jared y mi ¿suegra?

Juntos nos acercamos a la casa –hola mama ella es mi novia-la mujer me sonrió con cariño –ya era hora que te dieras cuenta de que ella existía estoy segura que no hay mujer mejor para ti que ella-me sorprendió que ella nos quisiera ver juntos y mas la consideración en la que me tenia.

-Bueno lo importante es que ya me di cuenta-paso a la casa a dejar la mochila y salió-adiós mama, adiós-nos despedimos a la vez.

En menos de cinco minutos llegamos a mi casa, por fin Jared me devolvió mi mochila entre a la casa corriendo me mire al espejo me peine un poco y cogí una bolsita.

-Para qué es eso-yo le cogí de la mano-tengo la costumbre de que cuando es un día especial y voy a la playa coger una piedra-el no se burlo que era lo que yo esperaba en lugar de eso –entonces deja que yo la escoja-y me dio esa mirada" vamos que si mientras me mira así me dice que es superman yo le creo" (N.A. bueno superman el chico no es pero no va mal del todo la chica)

-Jared te puedo hacer una pregunta, bueno en realidad son varias-el asintió-¿tu sabes que le ocurre a Sam?- se quedo un rato callado –si –admitió finalmente-y lo que le pasa a Sam ¿te pasa también a ti?-ya habíamos llegado a la playa estábamos caminando hacia la orilla-Si –

-Bien oye mira ahí hay piedras-iba a echar a correr pero Jared me sujeto del brazo sin hacerme daño claro-¿no me vas a preguntar qué es lo que nos pasa?-parecía angustiado no, no era eso, estaba asustado.

-Estas listo para decírmelo ahora-el negó con la cabeza-Entonces ya me lo dirás cuando estés listo otra cosa no pero tengo mucha paciencia- me dio un beso casi un roce de labios más bien pero basto para que mi cuerpo ardiera en llamas-vamos por esas piedras- y salió corriendo en la dirección que yo estaba tomando cuándo el me sujeto.

-Te amo-susurre sabiendo que no me escucharía (N.A. lo siento pero sí que te ha escuchado) Jared se paró en seco y yo me eche a correr-te voy a ganar- le dije cuando pase por su lado –al final llegamos a la vez porque él me cogió estilo boda.

Nos pasamos el día en la playa hablando, jugando, haciendo el tonto o quedándonos callados, entonces me di cuenta mientras estuviese con Jared sería feliz siempre.

Ya había empezado a anochecer la gente se había ido hacia un rato ya a sus casas, pero nosotros estábamos tumbados encima de unas rocas.

-Jared-el giro su rostro para mirarme –si preciosa-no te calor en mis mejillas y volví a agradecerle a dios el hecho de que mi piel fuese oscura-He estado pensando en las leyendas últimamente-el se sentó y me miro serio-¿Por qué?-

-Pues no lo sé, pero te imaginas que las leyendas fuesen reales-Jared estaba muy tenso mientras miraba al horizonte-si monstruos que se transforman en hombres-yo fruncí el ceño-No eran monstruos, eran hombres con el poder de transformarse en lobos cuando la aldea o la gente a la que querían estaba en peligro-

No sé porque me molesto que pensara en monstruos yo siempre los había considerado héroes.

-Kim lo siento no te enfades- me miro con cara de pena y no pude evitar el impulso de abrazarle –creo que no me podría enfadar contigo ni aunque quisiera-

Íbamos a besarnos pero entonces su móvil sonó-si Sam estoy ocupado-al parecer lo que Sam le decía no le estaba gustando por que no parecía muy alegre-está bien adiós-

-Pasa algo-el negó con la cabeza y tomo aire como para calmarse-Sam me necesita para que le eche una mano con una cosa-me sentí mal al saber que nos tendríamos que separar.

-Bueno ya casi era hora de irme a mi casa –mencione intentando que cuando viera a Sam no hubiera pelea-me permite-yo le mire sin saber y cuando me di cuenta me llevaba otra vez estilo boda.

-Jared enserio aprendí a caminar-él se rio –lo sé pero dame el capricho-yo hice un suspiro como de resignación y el volvió a reír.

Al llegar a mi casa me bajo –Bueno ya le di el capricho señor sería tan amable de darme la piedra-el me abrazo-te quiero Kim-yo me quede observando cómo se iba apretando fuerte la piedra en la mano.

Cuando entre en mi casa me fui a mi habitación allí abrí la mano y puede ver la piedra pequeña en forma de corazón de color negro con pintas blancas.

De nuevo la imagen del lobo apareció en mi mente "pues si eres un lobo, lo sabré"

Me acosté aun con los recuerdos y las suposiciones inundando mi mente y me pregunte si había alguien tan feliz como yo en la Push.


	8. Chapter 8

Pov Kim

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Jared y yo éramos novios y definitivamente habían sido las tres mejores semanas de toda mi vida.

Para ser honestos, realmente es como si hubiese empezado a vivir cuando Jared me miro aquel día después de haber faltado por esa "extraña enfermedad"·

Aunque también había cosas malas, como que Sam necesitaba mucho, que Jared le ayudase con algo. Lo que lógicamente nos impedía pasar más tiempos juntos.

Según mi novio lo que Sam le pedía eran cosas sin importancia, quería a Sam es como mi hermano mayor.

Pero cada vez que el móvil de Jared sonaba y era Sam me entraban ganas de ahorcarlo, o de desconectarle la línea telefónica, ya sé que es una chorrada pero es que me sentaba y sienta realmente MAL esa llamada.

Como iba diciendo todo iba genial, sin embargo las leyendas no habían dejado de rondarme por la cabeza, especialmente cuando Jared me llevo a una fogata donde Billy Black narro las leyendas de forma tan intensa que me sentí hipnotizaba por completo.

Y seamos sinceros la similitudes que había entre Sam, Paul y Jared con los protectores de la Push eran demasiadas, a veces me daban ganas de decirles, bueno cuando me vais a llevar para poder veros aullar a la luz de la luna o algo por estilo.

-En que piensas-me susurro Jared al oído de una forma muy "sensual" que provoco que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera el cuerpo haciendo que me estremeciera.

-¿Tienes frio?-alce una ceja, ¿de verdad pensaba que podía pasar frio con él al lado?, si lo creía, veía en sus ojos la preocupación ¿de verdad no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba en mi?

-Estoy bien… estaba pensando en...-no se me ocurría ninguna mentira creíble, estaba claro que no le podía decir lo que realmente se me había estado paseando por la cabeza.

Porque cada vez que salía el tema de forma directa o indirecta Jared se tensaba, era como si esperase que de pronto alguien le fuera a lanzar un cubo de agua helada y no sabía de qué dirección vendría.

-En que ya llevamos juntos tres semanas- bueno no le había mentido, solo le había ocultado parte de lo que había pensado eso es distinto ¿no?

La campana sonó y antes de que Jared pudiera contestarme, mis adoradas amigas estaban a mi lado y Z tenía una sonrisa traviesa, lo que significaba que si era preciso me pondría cadenas para que fuera con ella o en resumidas cuentas que haría cualquier cosa para evitar que me aferrara a Jared.

Pensado y hecho ambas como si estuviesen programadas se pusieron en movimiento, Z me cogió de un brazo y Sue del otro, saludaron y se despidieron de Jared en tiempo record y me arrastraron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cafetería.

-Bueno Sue, Joey cariño vosotros quedaos con ella-dicho eso desapareció, me gire hacia Sue.

-¿Que es lo que planea?-en lugar de Sue fue Joey quien hablo.

-Nada malo te lo aseguro- tenía una sonrisa picara muy parecida a la de Zoey. Definitivamente esto no me daba buena espina

Pov Jared

Sue y Z se habían llevado a Kim antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, acababa de separarme de ella y ya me sentía solo y vacio.

En ese momento Z apareció en el marco de la puerta, me obligo a entrar en clase y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Jared escúchame, este fin de semana es el cumpleaños de Kim, seguramente se le haya olvidado decírtelo, aunque estoy segura de que tenia los labios demasiado ocupados como para hacerlo, asique escúchame-todo eso lo dijo sin respirar y a una velocidad, que de no ser por mis nuevos sentidos súper desarrollados no habría entendido nada.

-Tienes que organizarle algo muy romántico, pídele permiso a Sam para que te libere de lo que sea, en lo que le estés ayudando- se quedo pensativa-definitivamente tiene que ser muy romántico, para vuestra primera vez –cuando dijo aquello estuve a punto de caerme de espaldas.

-No me digas que no hay deseo entre vosotros, porque lo he visto y estáis siempre tan ocupados, sobre todo tu con lo de Sam, que esta es la ocasión perfecta, será un cumpleaños inolvidable- parecía realmente emocionada por hacer los preparativos, de hecho estoy casi seguro de que ella preferiría que no interfiriera demasiado.

-Z escucha yo… deseo a Kim pero no quiero forzarla a que haga algo que no quiere hacer-la chica puso los ojos en blanco.

-Jared imagínate esto, vosotros dos solos en una cabaña en medio del bosque con chimenea y jacuzzi, será muy romántico todo lleno de flores, si hacéis el amor eso ya es cosa vuestra le encantara lo sé-

Desde esa perspectiva la idea era muy atrayente y estaba claro que yo solo haría lo que Kim quisiese-Esta bien-asentí-¿cuánto cuesta?-Z me miro escandalizada como si de pronto me hubiese transformado en un lobo gigante.

-NO, no y no yo pago tu eres mi regalo de cumpleaños para ella, además mis padres tienen tanta pasta que no se darán ni cuenta, asique no intentes discutir conmigo lobito-me tense cuando dijo lo último.

-¿Por que me has llamado así?- Z hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia-tu novia te llama así pensé que era un mote cariñoso, no que era un mote secreto jjajajaja-

Me rendí era imposible luchar contra Zoey, pero para ser sinceros me rendí en todos los sentidos, aquel fin de semana se lo diría, le diría a Kim que clase de novio era aunque después de que ella hubiese disfrutado de su regalo=yo.

Pov Kim

El resto de las clases transcurrieron de forma normal y rutinaria, mediante notas le dije a Jared que estaba preocupada sobre el comportamiento sospechoso de Zoey, y que era probable que me estuviese preparando alguna broma.

Al salir del instituto Jared me arrebato la mochila, al principio cuando hacia eso, me preocupaba el hecho de que la mochila pesase demasiado y se fuese a hacer daño en la espalda, pero está demostrado que mi novio no está hecho de la misma pasta que el resto de mortales, entre los que me incluyo.

-Jared mañana es viernes que te parece si después de clases vamos a Port Ángeles-el me cogió de la mano, su enorme mano se tragaba por completo la mía que parecía frágil y delicada.

-No yo tengo algo preparado para este fin de semana-le mire sorprendida pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario siguió hablando-veras en el recreo llame a tu madre y ella te ha dado permiso-ahora sí que estaba alucinando mi novio y mi madre confabulan contra mí.

-Por lo tanto mi amor-el corazón casi se me salió del pecho cuando dijo eso-hoy harás la maleta- fruncí el ceño.

-Y cuando la acabe, que hare por que supongo que no te quedaras a verme prepararla-el sonrió y me acaricio la frente haciendo que me relajara.

-Yo tengo que hacer mi maleta y avisar a Sam de que no me va a ser posible ayudarle, si no le digo donde voy a estar le dará un ataque cardiaco- suspire mientras disfrutaba de sus caricias.

-¿A todo esto a donde vamos a ir?-le mire con ojos suplicantes, sabía que no se podía resistir a esa mirada.

-No te lo puedo decir, estropearía la sorpresa- se lanzo a mi boca demandando y exigiendo a mis labios tributo a los suyos, cuando nos separamos, el corazón me latía a mil por hora y mi respiración era irregular como si hubiese estado corriendo-te quiero- me dijo y se fue.

Aun trastornada por aquel beso entre a mi casa, admito que Jared y yo nos habíamos dado besos apasionados y subidos de tono que me habían hecho desearle a todos los niveles físicos y emocionales, pero desde luego ninguno se podía comparar con aquel.

Me alegre de que mi madre no estuviera en casa, habría sido demasiado bochornoso para mí que me encontrara así de… así de… excitada.

Subí a mi cuarto contando cada escalón y cada paso hasta que llegue a mi habitación, por fin mi corazón empezaba de nuevo a latir a un velocidad segura.

Cogí la maleta y estuve viendo que debía llevarme. La tenía ya casi terminada cuando en mi habitación apareció Zoey- Enserio Z existen las puertas no tienes que entrar por la ventana como una ladrona-

Ella me ignoro olímpicamente mientras veía lo que yo había guardado pareció satisfecha con todo salvo por la ropa interior, en su lugar ella metió un picardías negro y blanco y un conjunto de braga y sujetador en rojo pasión con encaje negro muy "sexy" DEMASIADO para mí.

-Z saca eso de mi maleta-Zoey respiro hondo como si se estuviera armando de paciencia.

-Vamos a ver Kim, solo te he metido lo básico en casa de que surja un momento intimo entre tu novio y tu, supongo que querrás impresionarle-me cruce de brazos me resultaba asombroso que Zoey se hubiese enterado tan pronto de lo del fin de semana.

Pero entonces caí en la cuenta _si surge el momento…querrás impresionarle_, ella estaba sugiriendo que bueno ya sabéis, si me lo hubiese dicho ayer le habría respondido que aún era pronto para eso, pero después del beso de despedida de Jared la verdad es que se lo agradecía.

-Bien ya has cotilleado y has metido tus manos en mi ropa interior-ella levanto las manos colocándolas como un escudo-lo sé, lo sé-dijo-ya me largo, por cierto-me lanzo una caja de condones.

Cuando salí del shock ella ya se había ido, mire la caja vale tenía varias opciones 1º me lo llevaba Jared lo veía y se pensaba que era una pervertida, 2º si llegaba el momento de usarlo, lo sacaría y Jared pensaría de mi que era previsora.

Asique guarde la caja en el fondo de la maleta rogando por no tener que arrepentirme de haber hecho caso Zoey.

Baje a la cocina, cene con mis padres y por fin me metí en la cama no muy segura de la clase de sueños que podría tener esa noche, lo que si intuía es que no serian inocentes y el protagonista será mi novio, o como yo le llamaba a escondidas mi lobito.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Yo – sé que me tarde lo siento mucho no tengo escusas

Inner-si que la tienes-yo la miro sorprendida-eres una V-A-G-A

Yo-¬¬ que maja que eres, y de gran ayuda

Inner-^^ ya lo sabía, yo solo me preocupo por ti

Inner y YO-esperamos que estéis bien y que os haya gustado el cap. bye


	9. Chapter 9

POV ZOEY

Llegue a mi casa y me puse a brincar sobre la cama y a reír como loca, la cara de Kim cuando le di la caja de condones se había puesto de un rojo mucho más intenso que la ropa interior que yo la había llevado.

Lo de Kim y Jared era como un cuento de hadas, me sentía muy feliz por mi amiga al fin y al cabo se había pasado dos años que se dice pronto, completamente enamorada de su compañero de pupitre, idolatrándole y soñando despierta con que él se fijara en ella.

Esos dos habían nacido el uno para el otro, sus cuerpos parecían hechos para encajar a la perfección cuando se abrazaban. Y por fin encajarían de manera más profunda.

Mi móvil sonó era Joey mi ¿novio? La verdad es que no le habíamos puesto nombre, y yo lo prefería así. Mi último novio era un completo capullo, sucedió el año anterior.

Cuando pase delante de un bar les oí hablar de mí a él y sus amigos y quise escuchar así fue como me entere de que el había hecho una apuesta con sus amigos, para quitarme mi virginidad el día del baile.

Yo no le dije nada y actué normal hasta el día del baile que fui con otro, desde entonces había cerrado mi corazón ante cualquier chico, pero no sé como Joey había atravesado mis barreras, todas sin excepción.

Yo le quiero y sé que él me quiere de hecho el ha sido el primer hombre para mí, pero una cosa es entregar mi cuerpo y otra mi corazón, mi confianza.

No puedo o al menos aun no, pero eso ahora no importaba mi amiga iba a estar encerrada en una cabaña con su novio durante todo un fin de semana sin interrupciones de ninguna clase, una sonrisa traviesa adorno mi rostro o si, era un regalo que Kim y su lobito como ella decía no olvidarían nunca.

Definitivamente me encanta ser yo.

Pov Jared

Me encontraba en mi cama tumbado todo lo largo que era completamente relajado, Sam y yo habíamos hablado sobre lo de irme y dejarme tranquilo, a lo que el accedió mas fácilmente de lo que pensaba, hasta que recordé que el también esta imprimado y siempre que puede se va para estar con Emily.

Kim cuantas ganas tenía de verla, estar lejos de ella aunque solo fuesen unas calles de distancia dolía, Sam tenía suerte él y Emily vivían juntos.

Me pregunto cómo sería despertar con Kim entre mis brazos, decidí recrearme en esa imagen durante unos minutos, apostaba mi vida a que en este momento tenía una enorme sonrisa de idiota enamorado.

Pero en fin Kim era sencillamente maravillosa, muy atenta con las personas a las que quiere y protectora, si yo fuera el ex de Zoey no me cruzaría con Kim, en fin ella es mi planeta y yo su satélite. Haría cualquier hasta lo imposible porque fuera feliz, cualquier cosa para protegerla del mundo entero si fuese necesario.

POV KIM

Me desperté cuando sonó la alarma de mi móvil he dicho ya que odio ese maldito aparato, a ver solo sirve para molestarme punto y final para nada más, bueno salvo para hablar con Jared.

Vale puede que tener móvil tenga sus ventajas, me salí de la cama y recordé que hoy no iría al instituto ya que mi mama le había dado permiso a Jared para que me secuestrara.

Bueno lo primero una ducha me hacía falta, cuando termine de secarme el pelo decidí dejarlo suelto con la raya al lado derecho, me puse un jersey beige ajustado, unos jeans y mis botas.

Baje saltando las escaleras de tres en tres-cariño si te rompes una pierna no te podrás ir a ningún sitio de fin de semana salvo al hospital y eso no es muy romántico que se diga-me dijo mi madre mientras intentaba no reírse de mi-bueno mama que quieres me voy con Jared y sin llamadas de Sam de por medio es casi como un milagro- dije suspirando.

Mi madre negó con la cabeza mientras seguía sonriendo- como sea cariño, desayuna, Jared llegara en media hora-yo no tarde ni cinco minutos es comerme el desayuno.

-Cariño-me llamo mi madre, yo gire mi rostro para mirarla- ya sé que a lo mejor no hace falta que pregunte pero ¿llevas condones?-creo que en vida he pasado tanta vergüenza, esa definitivamente no es la clase de conversación que yo quiero tener con mi madre. Por dios que la tierra se habrá y me trague o algo.

-eh bueno, si- lo dije lo más bajo posible y sin mirarla- bien esa es mi chica, una nunca sabe lo que puede pasar y es mejor estar preparada-"es que esto no se iba a acabar o que"-si, esto mama, yo voy a la habitación, para… bajar la maleta chao mami-

Subí corriendo a mi cuarto para huir de mi madre, yo no estaba preparada para hablar sobre eso con ella, ya sé como se reproducen los seres humanos y que para que yo naciera mis padres tuvieron que hacer eso, pero una cosa es saberlo y otra completamente distinta es bueno, pues que te lo cuenten como si hablaran del tiempo. Y si a mi madre le dabas cuerda en esa dirección, bueno sería una conversación muy larga con toda clase de detalles.

Espere un tiempo prudencial y cuando llegué al final de las escaleras con mi maleta Jared, mi amor, y mi salvador estaba tocando el timbre. Yo abrí la puerta y me tire a sus brazos para besarlo como si llevara una vida sin estar con él, que aunque yo lo sintiera así, en realidad solo habían pasado unas horas.

-Te eché de menos amor- le dije cuando nos separamos, el en respuesta me volvió a besar de esa forma que hacía que yo me olvidase de que las piernas debían sostenerme, y cuando corto el beso me dijo-ni la mitad de lo que yo te eché de menos a ti pequeña-

-Bueno tortolitos, en todo caso entren, pero no me hagan los nietos en la calle-escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Jared avergonzada, mientras el soltaba una carcajada, aunque pude oír que su corazón se aceleraba.

-Tranquila señora, no hare nada que Kim no quiera que haga-"eso es una idea muy interesante"-¿me vas a decir ya adonde me llevas?, mi mama no me quiso decir nada-el sonrió y yo suspire-Es un secreto-yo hice un puchero- no es justo-proteste como niña chica.

Jared rio por mi comportamiento y metió mi maleta en el maletero de su coche un regalo de su padre, me despedí de mi madre y me senté en el asiento del copiloto.

Mi madre sujeto a Jared del brazo y estuvo hablando con él unos minutos, lo que teniendo en cuenta el humor que tenía mi madre hoy me parecía no muy buena idea que digamos, y para mi sorpresa mi madre abrazo a mi novio.

Era como si le estuviera agradeciendo algo aunque no se que podría ser (N.A. la mama de Kim sabe que Jared la salvo del vampiro, porque se lo dijo Sam, pero no había tenido ocasión de agradecérselo) Jared se subió al asiento del piloto y dijo –allá vamos-pero no me dijo donde es allá.

Detestaba ser la única que no sabía nada, no era justo que los demás no compartieran la información que poseían, si lo hicieran yo viviría mas tranquila, pero no, querían hacerme sufrir, bueno pues que remedio.

Llevábamos viajando ya como una media hora en un cómodo silencio, cuando de pronto Jared me pregunto - ¿te he dicho ya lo hermosa que estas hoy?-yo me puse nerviosa, pero sonreí halagada.

-No hoy no me lo habías dicho, creo que por ello mereces un castigo- el me miro con los ojos llenos de alegría –y que castigo es ese-me puse a meditarlo-tendrás que cantar la próxima canción que suene en la radio-el me miro confundido creo que esperaba otra cosa-¿de verdad?-yo asentí intentando reprimir la risa, el suspiro –está bien pero si la lluvia empeora y nos perdemos, tu eres la responsable-

No me pude resistir por más tiempo y las carcajadas se escaparon de mi boca, como cuando un pájaro escapa de una jaula-está bien, yo seré la responsable… aunque no me importaría perderme, si me pierdo contigo-el me dirigió una mirada de veneración que me hizo sentir que todas esas modelos de revistas a las que las chicas se intentan parecer, a mi lado, no eran más que sombras difusas y opacas.

En ese momento empezó a sonar la música en la radio y cuando me di cuenta de la canción que era mi corazón empezó a latir de forma desbocada.

POV Jared

Cuando escuche las primeras notas de la canción la identifique al instante y pensé que esta canción nos venía como anillo al dedo. (N.A. recomendable escuchar la canción de chayanne yo te amo)

**Yo te amo**

En palabras simples y comunes yo te extraño  
En lenguaje terrenal mi vida eres tú  
En total simplicidad sería yo te amo  
Y en un trozo de poesía tú serás mi luz, mi bien,  
el espacio donde me alimento de tu piel que es bondad  
La fuerza que me mueve dentro para recomenzar  
y en tu cuerpo encontrar la paz

Si la vida me permite al lado tuyo  
crecerán mis ilusiones no lo dudo,  
Y si la vida la perdiera en un instante  
que me llene de tú  
Para amar después de amarte, vida

Estribillo:  
No tengas miedos ni dudas, (que este amor es demasiado bueno)  
que tú serás mi mujer (yo te pertenezco todo, entero)  
Mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto  
Para que vivas en él

Para tu tranquilidad me tienes en tus manos  
Para mi debilidad, la única eres tú  
Al final tan solo sé que siempre te he esperado  
Y que llegas a mi vida y tú me das la luz, el bien  
ese mundo donde tus palabras hacen su voluntad  
La magia de este sentimiento que es tan fuerte y total  
Y tus ojos que son mi paz

Si la vida me permite al lado tuyo  
crecerán mis ilusiones no lo dudo,  
Y si la vida la perdiera en un instante  
que me llene de ti  
Para amar después de amarte, vida

No tengas miedos ni dudas, (que este amor es demasiado bueno)  
que tú serás mi mujer (yo te pertenezco todo, entero)  
Mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto  
Para que vivas en él

No tengas miedos ni dudas, (que este amor es demasiado bueno)  
que tú serás mi mujer (yo te pertenezco todo, entero)  
Mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto  
Para que vivas en él

No tengas miedos ni dudas, (que este amor es demasiado bueno)  
que tú serás mi mujer (yo te pertenezco todo, entero)  
Mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto  
Para que vivas en él

Coro (3)

Pov Kim

Todas las dudas que hubiese tenido acerca de Jared, por ejemplo el ¿por qué demonios le gustaba yo? Una chica sin gracia ni chiste en vez de alguna de las populares.

Toda la inseguridad sobre si debía entregarme a Jared o no, o si me encontraría sexy y deseable o si tal vez por el contrario le asquease verme desnuda todos mis temores se esfumaron por que cuando Jared canto ese tema de chayanne lo canto con el alma.

Con esa canción el me entrego su alma a mí y solo a mí para siempre, para esta vida y la siguiente. Cuando conseguí tragarme el nudo que tenía en la garganta, me aclare la voz y le dije – te amo, mi…lobito- era la primera vez que le llamaba por su apodo cariñoso, el simplemente sonrió y me respondió – yo te amo mucho más pequeña-


	10. Chapter 10

**Jared Pov**

Llevábamos una hora de viaje, mientras dejábamos los bosques atrás y nos acercábamos a las montañas. Mi dulce Kim se había quedado dormida, mire su rostro, sus pómulos altos como los de una princesa amazona su boca grande y generosa para la mía, su frente alta despejada de flequillo.

Me maraville con el suave y pausado sonido de su corazón, la mejor música del mundo para mis oídos, su respiración tranquila toda ella era hermosa y me quería a mí, por algún extraño misterio, vale, llamémosle imprimación, pero ella podría quererme como un hermano mayor y yo seguiría estando feliz.

Contra todo pronóstico por lo menos de mi parte ella me había elegido, antes de que me imprimase y lucharía hasta mi último aliento por hacerla feliz, negué con la cabeza, si Paul estuviese aquí ya me habría ganado alguna mordida por mis cursis pensamientos, pero vamos a ver ¿qué hombre con corazón de piedra sería capaz de no ser cursi si Kim fuese su chica?

La respuesta es nadie. Me tense y aferre el volante con fuerza cuando el recuerdo del chupasangre que había intentado atacarla llego hasta mi presente, sin duda ese ser, sin corazón si le habría hecho daño a MI Kim.

Un gruñido se me escapo solo de recordar lo cerca que había estado de perderla antes de tenerla. Note como los temblores empezaron a invadir mi cuerpo, intente disipar las grotescas imágenes de lo que pudo suceder y me centre en el latido del corazón de Kim.

Volví mi vista a la carretera, después de este fin de semana nada volvería a ser igual, yo le diría que era un hombre lobo y a lo mejor esta sería nuestra primera vez juntos.

Quien sabe los que los destinos pueden tener preparado para nosotros dos, lo ignoro, pero mientras pueda permanecer junto a Kim, de alguna manera se que entonces todo estará bien, que nada podría ir realmente mal porque estaremos juntos.

Por fin pude vislumbrar el perfil de una cabaña a lo lejos y decidí que ya era hora de que mi vida despertase-eh preciosa- ella frunció el entrecejo de una forma muy graciosa antes de abrir los ojos delicadamente, como el batir de alas de una mariposa, lo que ella ignoraba es que esa acción provocaba un huracán de sentimientos en mi corazón.

**Kim Pov**

**-**eh preciosa-fruncí el ceño al sentir el cuello adolorido por la forma en que me había quedado dormida, cuando reaccione un poco tarde ante la voz de Jared empecé a abrir mis ojos pestañeando varias veces antes de poder ver con claridad.

Y en cuanto vi la forma en que Jared me miraba me sentí como un cordero delante del gran lobo malo, y eso me gusto y mucho, sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba a la par que un calor desconocido crecía en mi vientre.

Gire mi rostro por miedo a no poder controlarme y tirarme encima de Jared, teniendo en cuenta que el conducía no era lo más inteligente que podía hacer "Hola cariño no estás en el instituto no quieres ser inteligente lo que quieres es a Jared o más bien al pequeño Jared".

Tosí para aclararme las ideas intentando averiguar cuando exactamente me había vuelto tan salida, y el resultado fue simple desde que CIERTO CHICO por el cual estaba loca se fijo en mí maravillas de la vida.

-¿Estás bien?, preciosa-al instante me gire a mirarle para ver su cara llena de preocupación al igual que sus ojos. –Si estoy bien, amor, fue creo que fue un sueño que tuve me dejo algo trastornada y ni me acuerdo de lo que es- me reí, no le había mentido no recordaba lo que había soñado.

Me preguntaba qué cara pondría al saber que era por el por quien me ponía nerviosa sin motivo aparente, por él y por su forma de mirarme.

El coche al fin se detuvo –Aquí es-Salí del coche y me encontré con un chalet de 2 plantas sencillamente hermoso y juraría que muy caro-Jared no hacía falta todo esto por mi cumpleaños yo me habría conformado…-detuve mi perorata cuando un dedo ardiente se poso sobre mis labios-yo no quiero que te conformes.

-Pero aun así…-de nuevo no tuve ocasión de defender mi postura cuando unos labios se dedicaron a mordisquear los míos con delicadeza.-Kim dame el capricho y disfruta de tu regalo ¿sí?-bufe intentado parecer ofendida, cometido que supe que fracaso cuando vi una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-Sí que eres caprichosito ¿eh?, menos mal que el día de mañana no te vas a quedar embarazado-dije mientras le daba un suave puñetazo en el hombro.

-Ese honor mi reina solo lo tenéis vos-fruncí el ceño confundida -¿a qué te refieres?-interrogue-A que el día de mañana si todavía me quieres serás tú la madre de mis hijos-mi corazón se acelero ante aquella proposición inesperada.

No me había parado a pensar en mi misma como madre pero era una idea que a su tiempo me encantaría. Más aun quería ser madre de los hijos de Jared. Hasta ahora no me había detenido a pensar concretamente en mi fututo, pero había algo que tenia absolutamente claro fuera lo que fuese que el destino me tuviese preparado solamente lo quería si mi lobo estaba en el.

Entonces le bese normalmente era Jared quien empezaba los besos y creo que le pille desprevenido lamí su labio inferior y el abrió su boca para mí, me sentía como un pirata entrando en la cueva del tesoro, y de alguna forma quería dejar mi marca en el, trastornarle igual que él hacía conmigo recorrí cada recoveco y mi lengua bailo con la de él, supe que había cumplido mi cometido cuando lo oí gruñir, en ese momento me separe de él y le mire a los ojos.

Con ese beso le acababa de hacer una promesa yo permanecería junto a él pasase lo que pasase. Ambos sonreímos conscientes de que ese momento era demasiado especial para interrumpirlo con palabras que probablemente no conseguirían expresar lo que sentíamos.

Jared me dio las llaves del chalet porque de cabaña no tenía nada, la fachada de la casa estaba pintada de blanco, un blanco que las enredaderas que subían por las paredes intentaban ocultar en vano, pero si el exterior me gustaba el interior me fascino por completo, suelos de mármol que podría pasar por espejos.

La cocina se encontraba a la izquierda en el medio una escalera de caracol conducía al piso superior a la derecha lo que sería el salón con una chimenea enorme, entre y me di cuenta de que el techo era de cristal al fondo de el salón había una puerta la abrí y me encontré con un jacuzzi y en vez de paredes todo eran cristales para poder ver el bosque.

Oí un silbido que debía provenir del salón salí de de la habitación del jacuzzi y me encontré con Jared-Di que te gusta- me rogo mientras ponía carita de cachorro, el ya había dejado las maletas a ambos lados de su cuerpo asique yo me lance a abrazarle-Pero que dices gustarme es poco, me fascina-

Nos separamos y el subió las escaleras y yo me fui a inspeccionar la nevera, básicamente había un montón de comida precocinada, dos botellas de vino tinto de Lambrusco y ostras no pude evitar hacer un gesto de asco cuando las vi, siempre había oído eso de que las ostras son afrodisíacas pero a mí las ostras solo me daban una ganas locas de vomitar.

-Como andamos de provisiones- sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, yo me gire para estar de cara a él-Creo que sobreviviremos mientras no comamos eso- le informe mientras señalaba las ostras, el puso cara de, "ni loco me como esa forma de vida marina no identificada".

Y sin poderlo remediar los dos nos pusimos a reír como locos-Esta bien-dijo-no comeremos nada que no lleve fecha de caducidad, esas cosas huelen como si se estuviesen descomponiendo-yo padecí otro ataque de risa tras el cual me subí al dormitorio mientras Jared planeaba la misteriosa desaparición de los aliens marinos.

Mi cabello estaba enmarañado por haber venido dormida en el coche, pero en el momento en el que me mire a los ojos no me reconocí, mis ojos chocolate parecían estar fundiéndose debido al brillo que irradiaban, bueno en general me pareció que la Kim del espejo era una hermana gemela más guapa de cuya existencia yo me había olvidado hasta este momento. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta y baje.

-¿Bueno que te apetece hacer preciosa? Aquí hay un montón de pelis-me extrañe por qué no me había fijado en que hubiese televisión, Jared estaba sentado en el sofá en el lado izquierdo había 2 estanterías repletas de películas, entonces vi que la televisión estaba encima de la chimenea.

-La verdad es que no me apetece quedarme aquí, quiero decir que me encanta la casa pero después del viaje me apetece moverme- Jared se levanto y me mostro un mapa mientras me decía- la señorita a escogido senderismo, pero debería de tener cuidado siendo tan apetecible puede que los lobos de la zona se la quieran comer-yo me encogí de hombros mientras le daba la espalda porque su mirada me ponía nerviosa-Bueno tu me defenderás de los lobos malos-

Me gire para mirarle y el aprovecho para robarme un beso-Ni lo dudes Kim el único que te puede comer soy yo-me perdí en sus ojos oscuros mientras un "me alegro de eso y no sabes cuánto" circulaba por mi cabeza.

Ya se pueden matarme por el atraso me lo merezco eso y muchas cosas mas pero es que la inspiración se me fue por el desagüe o me la secuestraron, no lo sé, soy un caos.

Intentare hacer la continuación cuanto antes pero no puedo comprometerme repito que estáis en vuestro derecho de asesinarme tirarme tomates o lo que sea y el capitulo calentito aun pude tardar un poco sorry de nuevo.

Espero que este cap. os haya gustado.


	11. Chapter 11

Jared Pov

Me quede embobado mientras veía el movimiento que hacían sus caderas al subir las escaleras. Cuando finalmente la perdí de vista me recosté en el sofá, mientras miraba el lujo que me rodeaba.

Definitivamente no creía probable que alguna vez en mi vida fuese a tener la posibilidad de agradecerle lo suficiente a Z todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, ya sé que lo hace por mi Kim pero si ella es feliz yo lo soy, y si a ella este sitio le fascina, a mi bueno, a mi lo único que me fascina es ella, hay que ser honestos.

Kim Pov

Abrí la maleta después de pelearme unos minutos con el cierre, debido a que mi mami había decidido ponerme un candado. Menos mal que tenía un posit pegado, en el que estaba escrito donde estaban las llaves, que no sé como resultaba que estaban en el bolsillo derecho de mi chaqueta.

A veces creo que mi madre tiene súper poderes si no que me explique cómo se las apaña para tener siempre, absolutamente siempre la razón. Por no mencionar su habilidad para salirse siempre con la suya - pensé a la par que miraba con el entrecejo fruncido el maldito candado que por cosas de la vida había caído, accidentalmente, en la papelera.

Baje las escaleras dando brinquitos feliz de estar con mis playeritas nuevas, cortesía de Sam. Según él a mi novio le gustaba mucho el senderismo y unas playeras en condiciones me vendrían bien.

-Hola Jared-le llamé pero no tuve respuesta lo que me resulto extraño e hizo que me preocupase.

-Kim por aquí preciosa-me relajé en cuanto le escuché, no es que pensase en que él se fuese a fugar pero simplemente ese silencio se me había hecho raro. Jared es como los genios de las lámparas, las tocas y el genio aparece.

Al salir del Hm… Chalet le ví, tenía la espalda tensa y parecía estar olfateando el aire igual que los perros.

Me apoyé en el quicio de la puerta observándole, tenía el aspecto de haberse escapado de alguna de las leyendas de la tribu.

-¿Todo bien amor?-le pregunté, el aura de peligro que le rodeaba se diluyó y me miró como un niño pequeño cuando intenta que su madre no se entere de que se ha metido en un lío.

-Sí, todo bien-me respondió mientras su sonrisa juguetona peleaba con la seriedad de sus oscuros orbes.-Es solo que… realmente no es nada pero me pareció oír algo extraño supongo que me lo imaginé – me explicó mientras me abrazaba.

No pude evitar suspirar mitad alivio, mitad frustración. Alivio de que esté relajado pero por otro lado frustrada de que no confíe en mí lo suficiente como para decirme que es un hombre lobo.

–Bueno vamos a por el bosque- le reté mientras me escapaba del refugio que me brindaban sus brazos.

Después de una hora de caminata Jared me informa de que Paul le había apostado a mi lobito que yo no podría aguantar más de media hora andando por el bosque.

Una risa malvada se me escapó cuando me entere de que ahora Jared y yo éramos 25 dólares más ricos.

-Paul es un machista pero eso nos viene bien así le podremos sacar pasta y él ni cuenta se dará-cogí la mano que Jared me tendía y salté de la roca evitando el charco de agua que estaba justo en frente.

-Me gusta como piensas pero, ¿qué te parece si apostamos cantidades pequeñas de 5 dólares por ejemplo? – le doy un piquito en los labios.

-Me parece estupendo- le contesto cuando me separo de él. De pronto no puedo evitarlo y empiezo a reírme alocadamente, incluso se me saltan las lágrimas.

Cuando por fin me contengo, Jared simplemente me mira con su sonrisa juguetona aunque tiene un gesto gracioso, debido a la confusión.

-Es que –intento reprimir la risa para contestarle – se necesitaría de un hechizo o algo por el estilo para conseguir que Paul sentase la cabeza- y la risa vuelve a atacarme cuando me imagino de nuevo a Paul siendo sensato.

Cuando Jared lo entiende se une a mi-esa mujer debería tener la paciencia de una santa como mínimo- añade mi lobito. De pronto todo se queda en silencio.

Jared no se ríe y me extraña, al alzar mi rostro el está mirando tras mi espalda con el mismo gesto serio que tenía antes de empezar nuestra salida.

-Kim –apenas mueve la boca cuando pronuncia mi nombre, mi corazón empiece a bombear más sangre al resto de mi cuerpo preparándome para correr.

De forma lenta se mueve hasta que yo me quedo tras su espalda.

Jared estamos rodeados- le informo aunque creo que el ya lo sabe, y me coloco de manera que nuestras espaldas chocan.

Una manada de lobos no muy contentos nos tenían rodeados, daban vueltas a nuestro alrededor gruñían se alejaban y volvían, era como si no estuviesen muy seguros de lo que debían hacer con nosotros.

Finalmente, los lobos se retiran uno a uno, aunque no me confío que no los vea no significa que no sigan acechando, me giro y Jared se acerca hasta el único lobo que queda, el que parece el jefe, ambos se miran a los ojos, un destello de reconocimiento brilla en los ojos del alfa y finalmente se retira.

Entrelazo mi mano derecha con la izquierda de Jared, el con su mano libre acaricia mi rostro-Creo que deberíamos irnos, las visitas aquí para ellos significan problemas, hemos tenido suerte de que solo tuvieran curiosidad- tras recitarme ese mini discurso emprendemos el camino de regreso.

"Lo han reconocido por eso nos han dejado marchar, le han reconocido como uno de los suyos" aprieto su mano caliente pero no digo nada, esperare hasta que el reúna el valor de decirme la verdad.

Jared Pov

Me siento en el sofá y miro mis manos concentrándome en ellas, asegurándome de que no se van a convertir en garras.

Esta tarde creó que Kim de alguna forma sabe lo que paso, sin embargo no me ha dicho nada, ha estado callada hasta que hemos llegado a la casa, limitándose a mantener nuestras manos unidas dando leves apretones de vez en cuando.

Al llegar a la casa por fin me habló, pero no mencionó nada de lo ocurrido con los lobos. A veces Kim me recuerda mucho a Sam ambos son extremadamente pacientes, muy inteligentes y nunca te presionan. De verdad que parecen hermanos.

Pero a pesar saber que puedo confiar en Kim, siendo honesto conmigo mismo me sentiría un completo egoísta obligándola a aceptar la realidad de lo que conlleva ser lo que yo soy, como puedo hacerle eso a mi alma, a mi vida, como puedo decirlo que sí que hay que temerle a las criaturas de la oscuridad, como puedo destruir su mundo, su segura creencia de que los monstruos son solamente producto de la imaginación infantil.

Como se le puede pedir a alguien que dé un salto de fe tan grande si a mí aun siendo lo que soy, me cuesta un gran esfuerzo admitir este nuevo mundo, admitirme a mí mismo.

Un suspiro se escapa de mis labios cuando rememoro la tarde que hemos compartido jugando con la wii picándonos amistosamente para ver quién era mejor jugador.

Viendo películas en este mismo sofá, ella tirándome palomitas y yo atrapándolas con la boca, riéndonos, hablando, haciendo comentarios de los efectos del film o de los actores en general.

Como si nada extraño hubiese sucedido como si el hecho de encontrarnos con una manada de lobos fuese cosa de todos los días.

Sé que soy un metamorfo pero la seguridad que me invadió cuando nos rodearon, la certeza que sentía. De que solamente con mis manos desnudas podría destrozarles es lo que más miedo me dio.

El hecho de que aún no soy consciente de mi propia fuerza. ¿Y si sin querer mientras estoy con Kim en un arrebato de pasión le hago daño? Jamás me lo perdonaría, ni aunque viviese mil años.

Y el recuerdo del rostro de Emily me atormenta, cierro los ojos deseando morirme en el mismo instante en que el rostro de Emily se transforma en el de Kim.

El bello rostro de mi Kim con las cicatrices de Emily, siento como unos brazos rodean mi cintura y como Kim recuesta su cabeza en mi espalda

-Jared sea lo que sea lo que te sucede que no me quieres contar, yo estaré contigo siempre no importa lo que pase, aunque me muriese o aunque lo hicieses tu estaremos juntos, porque lo que tenemos es mucho más fuerte que cualquier obstáculo, incluso más fuerte que nosotros mismos, por favor Jared no llores, porque eso me hace daño-hasta que ella me pide que no llore no soy consciente de las lágrimas que recorren mi rostro.

Acaricio sus manos, deseando que este momento dure para siempre, separo sus brazos de mi cintura y ella retira su cabeza, me giro y nuestros rostros quedan enfrentados, elevo mis manos hacía su rostro acariciándolo, memorizando sus rasgos igual que lo haría un ciego. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa por mis caricias.

Por fin comprendo, que jamás podré hacerle daño, ni aunque quisiese, jamás la dañaría de ninguna forma. Me pierdo en sus ojos y siento que todo lo que ella a dicho es cierto, lo que tenemos es mucho más grande que la muerte, el dolor, o que nosotros mismos.

No puedo refrenarme más y uno nuestros labios, intentado transmitirle todo lo que siento, todo lo que ella es para mí. Nuestras lenguas luchan por ganar una batalla en la que nunca hay un perdedor.

Mi mano derecha se mete por debajo de su camiseta y acaricio su cintura, me doy cuenta de que mis manos tiemblen al sentir el contacto de piel tibia contra mi mano ardiente, pero no me detengo, mis labios besan el hueco que hay entre el hombro y el cuello mientras que mi mano asciende hasta quedar por encima de su sujetador.

Me separo de ella al tiempo que un gemido se escapa de mis labios noto como un fuego que nada tiene que ver con el calor de la transformación me invade hasta llevarme a un punto en el que la razón se confunde con la locura.

Miro a Kim a los ojos y puedo ver un brillo que no tiene nada de terrenal, inmediatamente mi atención se centra en la forma en que ella se relame el labio inferior para después mordérselo, provocándome de forma deliberada.

Esa imagen me hace sentirme mareado pero sin embargo mi vista no pierde detalle de nada, MIA, ruge el lobo en mi interior ELLA ES MIA. Me quito la camiseta sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, la satisfacción me recorre cuando sus ojos se pasean por mi torso de forma avariciosa.

Llevo una de sus manos a mi pecho de forma que ella recorra mis abdominales, luego mis pectorales para detener su mano sobre mi corazón.

-Oh Dios- susurra

-No Kim, Dios no, solo yo- me acerco a su rostro- esto Kim es mi corazón solo late por y para ti ahora y siempre en esta vida y las que vengan, mi cuerpo, mi alma te pertenecen-

Me tumbo sobre el suelo delante de la chimenea encendida –Haz conmigo lo que quieras porque soy tuyo, pero entonces tu también serás mía-ella vuelve a lamerse el labio y yo emito un gemido de excitación, intentando contenerme para no arrinconarla contra el sofá.

-Quédate aquí Jared quieto tal y como estas si eres mío pórtate bien –me dice para luego desaparecer por la puerta del salón reprimo un gruñido de contrariedad, en este momento me siento más a animal que hombre y me sorprende el que me resulte tan fácil obedecerla.

Kim Pov

Subí a toda prisa las escaleras hasta la habitación lanzándome en dirección a mi maleta. Intente contener mi respiración porque sentía que iba a ponerme a hiperventilar en un momento a otro.

Me quite el jersey, los pantalones, los zapatos y los calcetines me mire en el espejo y definitivamente la mujer que se reflejaba no era yo, esa mujer no tenía nada de niña cuando me fije en sus ojos parecían desprender fuego liquido.

Me puse el picardías encima del conjunto rojo que Zoey me había dado, peine un poco mi pelo liso y decidí que era el momento de bajar. Recogí la caja de condones y baje las escaleras como una exhalación.

Al entrar en el salón la calma volvió a apoderarse de mí como si la mujer del espejo manejase la situación. No lo puedo negar, sentí una satisfacción primitiva cuando vi el esplendido cuerpo de Jared sobre la alfombra que estaba tendida delante de la chimenea.

Durante unos segundos me quede hipnotizada viendo como la luz del fuego jugaba con el color de piel del torso de Jared ya que el aun llevaba sus pantalones, parecía que la luz le lamía la piel igual que lo harían las olas de la playa.

Yo era suya tal y como él había dicho pero él era mi hombre, mi guerrero, MI LOBO.

**Jared Pov**

La vi con un precioso picardías que dejaba ver a la perfección el valle entre sus piernas. Su expresión no dejaba lugar a dudas sabía que me tenía a su merced y eso la gustaba. No es como si yo me fuera a quejar precisamente.

Tiro algo en el sofá, una caja creo y se arrodilló entre mis piernas, gateo sobre mi cuerpo como una gatita y yo me pregunte como diablos Kim conseguía esconder su sensualidad el resto del tiempo, porque cuando me lamió el cuello y los gruñidos escapaban de mi boca no hacía más que pensar en lo preciosa que era y lo segura de sí misma que parecía.

Llevo sus labios hasta mi odio –Dime Lobo te gusta lo que ves-se sentó a horcajadas justo sobre mi erección y yo tuve que agárrame a la alfombra para no lanzarme sobre ella-Abre los ojos Lobo-los abrí intentando controlar mi respiración acelerada. Kim jugó con el borde del picardías y empezó a quitárselo a la par que movía sus caderas contra las mías y yo pensaba que iba a morir.

Cuando finalmente se deshizo de el picardías dejo ante mi vista su bello cuerpo cubierto apenas por una sexy lencería en rojo pasión que tenia puntillas en negro, realmente de esto me di cuenta más tarde en ese momento no era tan observador.

De nuevo su cabeza se acerco a la mía y su pelo nos cubrió a ambos como una cascada de seda negra.

–No me has contestado - me dijo con la voz más sexy que había escuchado en toda mi vida, a la porra con los vampiros ellos no conocen a Kim, incapaz de contenerme mordisque sus labios mientras mis manos recorrían su cuerpo son suaves caricias con las que conseguía hacerla estremecer.

-No – me dijo Kim regañándome de forma juguetona -este es mi turno para hacer contigo lo que quiera ya te tocara a ti-se dedico a besar y mordisquear mi mandíbula mientras que sus manos acariciaban mi torso, con sus uñas me hizo cosquillas en las caderas.

Acerco sus labios a los míos pero antes de besarme se separo de nuevo –Contéstame-puso un dulce puchero que con esa mirada tan lujuriosa se me hizo la mezcla más excitante y explosiva de la historia.

-Kim eres lo más hermoso que mis ojos hayan visto jamás y lo más hermoso que veré- su sonrisa me deslumbra y por fin nuestros labios se unen y mientras su lengua se introduce en mi boca sus manos desabrochan mi pantalón y en ese momento recuerdo que no llevo nada debajo y me pongo nervioso no quiero que se sienta incomoda.

Pero no me da tiempo a hablar cuando Kim metió una de sus manos dentro del pantalón y me acaricio el miembro, mientras me acaricia con sus manos en esa zona con sus labios traza un camino de besos, mordiscos y chupones desde mis labios hasta mi ombligo, creo que voy a dejar la alfombra echa jirones de lo fuerte que la aprieto para no tocarla a ella, lo que no puedo detener son los gruñidos y gemidos que se escapan de mi boca.

Sus manos se detienen se levanta y me mira como quien contempla su obra maestra, de nuevo se acerca a mi cuerpo y me quita los pantalones, nunca en toda mi vida me había sentido tan nervioso – Jared eres hermoso y muy grande-al decir lo último detecto nerviosismo en su voz la miro a los ojos y es la primera vez que detecto en ella miedo ante lo que viene.

-Kim estoy hecho a tu medida ¿me toca?-Ella asiente con la cabeza y al segundo siguiente me encuentro frente a ella ambos arrodillados.

Me lanzo a sus labios devorándolos, intentando devorar su miedo al tiempo de que intento transmitirle toda la confianza que puedo, interrumpo el beso y la miro a los ojos, mientras mis manos se dirigen al cierre del sujetador, ella me devuelve el beso cuando el sujetador cae separándose de su cuerpo.

-Eres hermosa-le digo mientras mis labios se dirigen a su pecho derecho, beso su pezón erecto con la misma devoción con la que un religioso besa el altar de la virgen maría.

Pero no puedo contenerme y la tumbo con la mayor delicadeza que puedo delante de la chimenea en el lugar que antes ocupaba yo, la miro por unos segundos intentando averiguar cómo es posible que me ame.

De nuevo me lanzo a sus pechos y mientras beso y dibujo el contorno de el izquierdo con mi boca, con mi mano derecha masajeo su otro pecho, la satisfacción me recorre ahora es ella quien gime de placer y se siente bien saber que soy quien le está haciendo sentirse así.

Dejo sus pechos para volver a centrarme en sus labios, mi mano izquierda tras su cuello para profundizar el beso y la derecha se dedica a viajar por el paraíso que es su cuerpo hasta que topo con el dobladillo de sus bragas, juego solo por un instante con ellas, para después alejar mi mano.

Mis labios mordisquean su mandíbula, mi lengua lame su cuello, mis labios besan sus pechos y recorro su cuerpo con mi boca hasta que de nuevo me topo con el dobladillo de sus bragas, se las quito poco a poco con mis dientes.

Y las lanzo a algún lugar detrás de mí, beso el interior de sus muslos y noto como su respiración se acelera por la excitación y el nerviosismo, antes de que ella se diese cuenta introduje un dedo en su interior mientras ahogaba su gemido de placer al besarla, estaba tan húmeda por mí, introduje un segundo dedo mientras los movía dentro de ella, Kim gemía y me besaba.

No podía aguantar más tenía que hacerla mía, tenía que entrar en ella o me volvería loco, saque mis dedos de su interior y cuando los iba a introducir en mi boca para probar su sabor ella cogió mi mano y se metió mis dedos en su boca, mientras sus ojos me miraban divertidos.-Ya te has divertido tramposilla-

-Espera Jared, en el sofá este hay una caja de condones regalo de Z creó que es un buen momento para darle uso no crees- la miro parece nerviosa aunque no sé por qué.

-Creo que es el mejor momento -respondo mientras me levanto, abro la caja y me coloco uno de los preservativos. Vuelvo a mi lugar y me coloco encima de Kim claro que sin poner mí pecho encima de ella-Kim…- no me da tiempo de decir nada cuando ella enreda sus piernas en mi cintura y me empuja a su interior, note una leve resistencia al entrar en Kim que enseguida desapareció, ambos gemimos de placer, intente quedarme quieto para no lastimarla-¿Kim estas bien?-me cuesta reconocer mi voz de lo ronca que está.

-Si estoy bien, solo quédate quieto un momento más-miro sus preciosos ojos ni una lágrima de dolor, me quita un peso de encima sin saberlo, me dedico a besarla para evitar moverme, a pesar de que mi instinto me grita que lo haga porque es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer.

Pero si Kim necesitaba un momento yo le daría la eternidad.

Kim movió sus caderas y un gruñido de placer resbalo por mi garganta, empecé a moverme dentro de ella nunca había sentido nada parecido ella era tan cálida, estaba tan resbaladiza.-Más… fuer…te- me dijo entre gemidos y yo me descontrole la embestía como si el mundo se fuese a acabar en pocos segundos.

El sudor de nuestros cuerpos unidos se mezclaba, los besos, las caricias, el chocar de nuestras caderas, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más profundo, sus manos recorrían mis hombros y sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda pero no me hacía daño, no podía dejar de ver su cara deformada por el placer.

De pronto Kim hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y grito mi nombre al llegar al clímax, yo me empecé a reír pero me detuve al notar como sus paredes me apretaban tan deliciosamente que creí que moriría, acelere un poco el ritmo y todo perdió sentido menos Kim, la estreche entre mis brazos mientras un aullido nada humano salía de mi garganta debido al placer nunca había sentido nada tan bueno como eso.

**Kim Pov**

Jared aun dentro de mí nos giro para que yo quedara apoyada encima de él.

-Jared eso ha sido-me callé no tenía palabras suficientes para describirlo.

Jared me miró y sonrió-Lo sé pequeña-Jared salió de mi y se levantó para quitarse el preservativo, cuando lo sentí alejarse de pronto me sentí sola y con frío, pero esa sensación se evaporo en cuanto el volvió a mi, cuando pensé que se iba tumbar a mi lado me cogió en brazos estilo boda.

-¿La cama para dormir es mas cómoda no Kim?-puse puchero de niña chica pero finalmente me reí, con toda la delicadeza del mundo me aparto la colcha y me puso encima de la cama.-enseguida vuelvo Kim-.

Lo mire extrañada -¿Jared qué es lo que vas a hacer?- no me contesto bufe falsamente molesta, porque siendo realistas si no podía enfadarme con Jared en una situación normal después de lo que acabábamos de hacer mucho menos.

Le vi regresar del baño con un cuenco de cristal lleno de agua y una esponja, me quise incorporar pero él me hizo una seña de que no me moviera

-¿Jared qué es lo que…?-me callé antes de seguir hablando.

Jared se arrodillo en el suelo y con delicadeza me separó los muslos y me limpió la sangre que demostraba que yo ya no era inocente, estaba tan concentrado limpiando la sangre como antes lo había estado al hacerme el amor como si no pudiese pensar en nada más que el aquí y el ahora.

Después de lavarme los muslos, fue al baño y cambio el agua, de nuevo regreso y limpio el sudor de mi cuerpo, estuve a punto de reclamarle porque yo quería conservar su olor en mi piel, pero el baño estaba siendo tremendamente relajante y empezaba a notarme sin fuerzas.

Iba a volver a irse para llevar las cosas al baño pero yo tome su mano en la mía y le dije-Quédate conmigo Jared- el sonrió y se metió en la cama conmigo.

-Kim dime la verdad ¿te he hecho daño?-parecía preocupado, yo me limite a acurrucarme en sus brazos mientras nos cubría con una sabana.

-No hay nada de este día que no haya disfrutado, tu jamás me harías daño Jared-le respondí a la par que le daba besitos en el cuello.

-Pero te hacía daño al no darme cuenta que estabas enamorada de mi-pude notar la amargura en su voz.

-El pasado hay que dejarlo atrás, además ¿qué importa eso si ahora me quieres?-creo que jamás podré olvidar ese beso en concreto, después de decirle aquello me beso de una forma tan tierna y apasionada a la vez que me quede descolocada.

-Kim no tienes ni idea de cuento te amo, de lo tremendamente perdido que estaría sin tu amor, ahora duerme pequeña-os juro que después de ese beso me entraron ganas de decirle claro ahora quieres que me quede dormida después de revolucionarme las hormonas otra vez, pero empezó a darme un masaje en la cabeza y no supe nada mas de mi salvo que Jared estaba a mi lado.

Autora:

Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que aunque no comentan leen mi fic, y por supuesto a quellas personas que me leen y me comenta XD, en especial a Chilli Black en serio muchisisisiismas gracias por estar pendiente de la historia y seguir comentando aunque me tarde como mil años o asi en subir los capitulos gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra un monton que te el fic tanto, este cap a sido el más largo que e hecho espero que lo disfrutes XD

Y en especial quería dedicarle este capitulo a mi loka/psicologa/editoria/amiga María por que hace poco que a cumplido los dulces 16, disfrutalos mucho y espero estar contigo cuando lo hagas por cierto insisto en no ser responsables de las ideas que el fic te haya podido dar y siento haber revolucionado tus hormonas ajajajaaj me alegro de que te guste la historia y te quiero un monton grande como el Himalaya jajaj

Un besazo grande a todas/os y que os vaya bien.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kim Pov**

Lentamente forcé a mis parpados para que se alzasen, la habitación estaba en una suave penumbra que se iba aclarando con los rayos de sol que entraban a través de las persianas corridas, me estiré un poco y sentí agujetas en lugares de mi cuerpo en los que jamás las había tenido, el brazo de Jared me rodeo con más fuerza, levante la mirada para verle la cara y una pequeña risita se fugo de ms labios pero es que no pude retenerla, simplemente Jared parecía tan adorable, dormido y con esta penumbra que difuminaba sus fuertes rasgos su rostro era el de un niño.

Mi corazón se llenó de ternura que distinto era este Jared comparado con el que anoche me hizo el amor, "uff de repente aquí hace mucho calor o soy yo", bese su pecho y me acurruqué mejor contra el apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho en vez de en su hombro, con mi brazo derecho rodee su cintura, y por un largo rato me quedé así quieta sin pensar en nada salvo en el hecho de lo fácil que me resultaría acostumbrarme a despertar así todos los días.

Cierro los ojos y rememoro los detalles verte a ti y detrás el cielo estrellado había sido casi mágico pero el casi se borro cuando llegue al clímax, porque en ese momento por muy cliché que suene la frase toque el cielo, pude ver como las estrellas se caían mientras nosotros nos acercábamos a ellas.

Empieza a entrarme hambre pero es que estoy tan cómoda entre tus brazos que me da una pereza enorme moverme, con mi mano derecha acaricio tus caderas, luego recorro con delicadeza tus abdominales, y detengo mi mano sobre tu corazón entonces recuerdo tus palabras de anoche.

Flash back

-Oh Dios- susurré

-No Kim, Dios no, solo yo- acercó su rostro al mío- esto Kim es mi corazón solo late por y para ti ahora y siempre en esta vida y las que vengan, mi cuerpo, mi alma te pertenecen-

Fin Flash Back

Esas palabras me habían hecho sentir extraña como si simplemente el decirlas constatase una realidad inquebrantable y eterna.

Me incorporo y beso tu pecho, subo a tu cuello y termino mi recorrido en tus labios, me sorprendes cuando me devuelves el beso a la par que nos mueves y yo quedo debajo de tu cuerpo.

-Kim me encanta tu forma de despertarme y por Dios que me encantaría saber donde tengo que apuntarme para que sea así todos los días a partir de éste-me sonrojo ya que yo no quería despertarte.

-Lo siento Jared no pretendía despertarte es solo que…-me besas y me interrumpes, de pronto empiezo a sentirme acalorada tu y yo estamos desnudos y los recuerdos son muy recientes no puedo evitarlo y le imprimo mayor pasión a mis besos. Te apartas apenas unos milímetros de mis labios pero en este momento me parecen kilómetros y solo quiero que me beses.

-Me encanta como hueles cuando te excitas Kim- me sonrojo ese comentario me ha pillado desprevenida y no entiendo a que te refieres-pero no creo que sea buena idea que sigamos con esto amor-

Tus labios rozan los míos al hablar y es una tortura pero consigo que mi cerebro procese tus palabras para de esa manera poder responderte con un mínimo de coherencia-¿y por que no es buena idea?-un suspiro se escapa de mis labios a la par que mis brazos rodean tu cuello. Tú te separas un poco más de mi.

-No es buena idea porque la caja de condones se quedó abajo y no creo que te apetezca arriesgarte a ser madre tan pronto por no mencionar que tanto mi padre como el tuyo me matarían ejejejej-"menuda manera de cortar la atmosfera romántica si señor"

-Creo que tienes razón además no creo que nuestros padres estén preparados para ser abuelos tan pronto jajaja- me rio nerviosa deseando que un agujero me trague enterita.

Me besas una última vez y sales de la cama yo no puede evitar quedarme con la boca abierta "estas buenísimo y eres mío" me relamo mentalmente.- ¿No te vistes?-te pregunto algo desconcertada, lejos de mi el quejarme claro está, pero siento curiosidad.

Me miras sonriente y yo noto como mi temperatura sube- Kim mi ropa esta abajo y tu ropa interior también – suelto la sabana y golpeo mi frente con mi mano.

-Claro que tonta se me había olvidado mmm ¿Jared que pasa por qué me miras así?- y entonces me doy cuenta de que al soltar la sabana me he quedado desnuda de cintura para arriba, enseguida vuelvo a taparme-ups lo siento-

Tu tragas saliva de forma pesada -no es nada Kim enseguida subo-en cuento te vas me tumbo en la cama "no me había dado cuenta de que estaba desnuda hasta que me miró como si el fuese el gran lobo malo y yo el pobre cervatillo herido que se convierte en la cena, estando con el todo resulta tan natural como respirar no me he sentido incomoda ni nada por el estilo, me sonrió para mí misma, está más claro que el agua que tanto a Jared como a el pequeño, o no tan pequeño Jared les gusto mucho tal y como soy"

**Jared Pov**

Me rió para mis adentros Kim se ve tan hermosa cuando pone cara de inocente, me pongo solo unos pantalones y miro a que temperatura esta la calefacción en la casa para asegurarme de que a Kim no le parezca demasiado raro que vaya sin camisa, no me importa llevarla pero la verdad es que me encuentro más a gusto sin ella. Doblo mi ropa y la suya lo dejo todo en un montón para subirlo después.

Rebusco entre las almohadas del sofá para encontrar la caja de condones una vez doy con ella, la dejo junto al montón de la ropa.

Me dirijo a la cocina para prepararnos el desayuno, el verdadero motivo de que no esté ahora mismo repitiendo lo de anoche es que creo que ella debe de sentirse un poco adolorida porque siendo honestos si hubiese sido por lo de la caja de preservativos habría bajado a por ella y la habría subido en menos de un minuto.

Preparo unas tortitas para Kim y yo mientras me como tres bolsas enteras de magdalenas, un cola cao para Kim un zumo de naranja para mí, lo coloco todo encima de una bandeja cojo la ropa y subo a la habitación mientras me pregunto si debería haber puesto alguna flor o algo así junto con el desayuno.

**Kim Pov **

Tras haber remoloneado por unos diez minutos en la cama por fin consigo reunir las fuerzas suficientes como para levantarme de la cama, me muevo con desgana hasta la maleta y me pongo ropa interior no sexy desde mi punto de vista un sujetador con un dibujo de Betty Boo blanco y las bragas a juego, no, definitivamente no me veo ni la mitad de picante como diría Z pero bueno tampoco me veo nada mal.

Encima me coloco unos jeans ajustados y una camiseta roja de manga corta en la que pone con letras góticas en negro PUSH, finalmente unos calcetines y no me acuerdo donde diablos he dejado mis playeras.

Escucho pasos en la escalera y vuelvo a sentarme en la cama-Vaya menudo desayuno ¿es todo para mí?-Jared me sonríe algo avergonzado "si supiera lo mono que se ve cuando pone esa cara, aunque bien pensado él es guapísimo ponga la cara que ponga".

-No la verdad es que el zumo es para mí, mientras te hacia las tortitas me he comido unas cuantas magdalenas, asique estoy lleno-se sienta en la cama y mientras me como las tortitas y él se bebe el zumo hablamos sobre si probar el Jacuzzi hoy o mañana-Creo que deberíamos usarlo hoy y si quieres también mañana pero hoy tenemos que probarlo si o si –

-¿y eso por qué si se puede saber?- le pregunto mientras termino mi desayuno, el se limita a sonreírme y luego con tono misterioso añade.

-Eso es una sorpresa, no intentes abrir la puerta de la habitación del Jacuzzi la he cerrado y he escondido la llave para asegurarme de que no haces trampas- yo le pongo un momo de niña chiquita y me doy cuenta que desde que salgo con el ese gesto se ha vuelto una costumbre casi innata en mi.

-Eso no me parece justo pero esperare- me besa dulcemente en los labios y se dirige al baño para ducharse- te espero abajo ¿vale amor?-

Escucho como corre el agua y no puedo evitar imaginármelo debajo de la ducha desnudo y solo lo separa de mi una estúpida puerta –Escoge alguna película si quieres, no tardo-asiento con la cabeza a lo que me ha dicho sin sorprenderme demasiado de que sepa que aun estoy en la habitación.

Resignada con mi suerte y odiando a las todas las puertas del mundo bajo al salón me siento en el sofá y enseguida encuentro el mando, enciendo la televisión y me quedo boquiabierta al ver la hora que es, estoy bastante sorprendida porque la verdad pensaba que era tarde pero no tan tanto, ya que son las tres y cuarto de la tarde.

Aunque pensándolo bien el día anterior estuvo llenos de emociones y deporte, 1ºpor la mañana senderismo y luego el encuentro con una manada de lobos, la tarde estuvo light y luego la noche, si definitivamente supongo que necesitábamos un buen descanso.

Justo en este momento se me enciende la bombilla estilo dibujos animados y me acuerdo de que Jared me dijo que iba a subir la ropa pero solo recuerdo haberle visto llegar con el desayuno y su camiseta doblada bajo el brazo, busco por la sala mi ropa pero no la encuentro por lo tanto decido subir a la habitación para ver si estoy equivocada y que resulte que Jared si me haya llevado la ropa.

Al entrar en la habitación mi vista se dirige a las dos maletas que están a los pies de la cama, encima de la maleta de Jared hay un bulto de ropa, me acuclillo y justo cuando estoy levantando la camiseta y veo que mi picardías y el juego de lencería están debajo, Jared abre la odiosa puerta del cuarto de baño, al pillarme desprevenida me caigo de culo por la sorpresa y en mi boca se forma una perfecta o.

Jared me mira sorprendido mientras termina de enrollarse la toalla alrededor de sus caderas, por un momento que me parece eterno me quedo maravillada con la imagen que tengo frente a mis ojos y siento envidia de las gotas que recorren su cuerpo, después de lo que parecen siglos nuestros ojos se topan y…

Nos echamos a reír a más no poder yo me rindo y me tumbo en el suelo mientras mis manos sostienen mi estomago para poder reírme a gusto. A causa de la risa Jared se aferra al dintel de la puerta para no acabar en las mismas condiciones que yo.

Cuando por fin parece que la risa empieza a ceder te acercas a mí y me ayudas a levantarme, de pronto con la misma rapidez que la risa vino se nos va y nos quedamos serios, nuestras bocas callan mientras nuestros ojos hablan finalmente los labios de ambos desesperados por sentirse se unen en un beso lento pero apasionado-Creo que mejor bajo y sigo pensando en que película podemos ver- te digo mientras te mordisqueo los labios con cariño.

Tus manos se aferran a mis caderas –Me parece bien, pero si de verdad quieres ver esa película será mejor que bajes ya- me rio un poco de la situación, coloco mis manos sobre tu pecho y te empujo un poco para separarnos.

Antes de irme del todo me doy la vuelta en la puerta de la habitación para decirte algo que se me olvida al instante ya que tú te has quitado la toalla y mi vista se topa con una increíble panorámica de tu precioso trasero-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tienes un culo precioso Jared?- giras el rostro sorprendido y algo ruborizado también –joooo ¿solo giras la cara? –te pregunto con un puchero.

Pones tu sonrisa de avergonzado y me preguntas-¿Kim quieres ver esa película sí o no?- me dan unas ganas tremendas de decirte que lo que en realidad quiero hacer es otra cosa pero que muy distinta a ver una película, en vez de eso empiezo a bajar las escaleras a la par que me rio y te medio grito para que me escuches bien –Ok amor marchando una película para mi lobito favorito –

Una vez en el salón me puse frente a la enorme estantería llena de DVD me llevo una mano a la barbilla de forma inconsciente mientras leo los títulos de las películas situadas frente a mí.

Por fin encuentro una que en mi opinión nos viene como anillo al dedo, la saco de la estantería y la meto en el reproductor de DVD, cuando estoy por empezar a escoger el lenguaje y lo demás tu apareces-Jared cierra los ojos es una sorpresa-te miro seria para que mis palabras causen mayor efecto pero te encuentras ya sentado en el sofá y con los ojos firmemente cerrados, una vez finalizo los preparativos me siento en tu regazo y te beso en la mejilla- ya puedes abrir los ojos- me miras sonriente.

-A cambio de recibir otro beso no me importa volver a cerrar los ojos- dices para a continuación darme un beso, me remuevo inquieta en tus brazos hasta que consigo convencerte para que me sueltes.

-Ya Jared se serio, de verdad que quiero ver esta peli en condiciones no como ayer jajaja- ahora el que pone el puchero de niño chico eres tu pero no dices nada te limitas a hacer el gesto de cerrar una cremallera imaginaria sobre tu boca.

-Te prometo que me comportare pero siéntate a mi lado Kim- me hechas la mirada a la que no puedo resistirme, la mirada que me hace sentir como si fuera tu Diosa o algo por el estilo-

-Está bien confió en ti- nos abrazamos y consigo darle al play para que la película inicie, ver tu cara cuando descubres cual es la película me sorprende estas hiperactivo-¿Creías que te iba hacer ver algún drama romántico o algo así?-me miras con cara culpable.

-La verdad si- yo me rio y continuamos viendo Van Helsing, pero al llegar a la parte en que salen los hombres lobo y muere el hermano de Ana tú te tensas, aplaudes con mucho ánimo las peleas contra los vampiros casi como si lo estuvieras viviendo pero lo de los hombres lobo cada vez que sale una escena de ellos te apartas de mí y me miras de reojo.

Al acabar la película estas muy serio- vaya Jared no pensé que te afectaría tanto el hecho de que la chica muera- me miras y tus ojos expresan sufrimiento el mismo de ayer cuando te encontré llorando.

-Es que está muy bien que ella vaya al cielo y todo eso pero el que se queda con la conciencia manchada por haberla matado aunque hubiese sido accidentalmente es él y no es justo, el debería haber podido controlarse ¿se supone que es un héroe no?-no hay rastro de broma en tu voz, solo seriedad.

-Bueno supongo que tienes razón ¿pero ella también tiene culpa no? podría haberse apartado, aunque lo que yo pienso es que ella no habría querido apartase porque lo amaba tanto que aun a riesgo de su propia vida no quería que el sufriese siendo aquello que se había dedicado a perseguir- miras al suelo durante mucho tiempo tanto que empiezo a pensar que no me responderás.

-Supongo que tienes razón pero sigue sin gustarme- me miras sonriente aunque aun tienes los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas que no has derramado- es hora de probar ese Jacuzzi ¿no crees amor?-

-Y se puede saber con qué nos vamos a meter porque yo no he traído bañador-me acorralas entre tu cuerpo y el sofá.

-Bueno el nudismo es una opción a la que yo no me pienso oponer- me empiezas a besar en el cuello y la cabeza me da vuelta, me aclaro la garganta antes de contestar.

-Bueno supongo que no pasa nada, total no es como si nos fuera a ver alguien más aparte de nosotros- y me rio nerviosa, tus labios y los míos se juntan y de repente tú te separas.

-Voy a prepararlo tu espérame aquí hasta que te llame-mi cara en este momento tiene que ser un poema.

-¿Te parece bonito que en medio de un beso como ese me dejes a medias?-escucho tu risa a través de la puerta, ya que tu estas en la habitación del Jacuzzi "pienso hacer una campaña para que se prohíban las puertas en las casas esto no es justo".

Bueno ya que vamos a hacer nudismo me quito la ropa, la verdad es que aquí hace bastante calor de modo que no tengo frio "la calefacción tiene que estar al máximo".

-Kim puedes venir- por fin, se acabo la dura espera, en menos de dos segundos estoy al lado de la puerta, la abro y no me puedo creer lo que veo es sencillamente hermoso, en el suelo hay un camino hecho por pétalos de rosas, alrededor del Jacuzzi velas encendidas para iluminar la estancia pero lo que me deja del todo boquiabierta es ver el bosque nevado, me rodeas con tus brazos y yo me recuesto contra tu pecho -¿Te gusta mi sorpresa amor?-

Cuando consigo recuperar la voz levanto la cabeza y te miro –Gustarme es poco me encanta Jared- después de unos cuantos besos nos metemos en el Jacuzzi el silencio nos rodea y mientras miro la nieve pienso "el silencio con Jared no es algo vacio el silencio con Jared es blanco, es la calidez en medio del frio"-Date la vuelta Jared- me miras extrañado.

-¿Se puede saber para qué?- me interrogas mientras me das la espalda, yo no te contesto, me dedico a darte un masaje en los hombros y en la espalda.- ¿Kim sabes qué?-

-Si no me lo dices tú no jeje-tus hombros tiemblan por la risa contenida.

-Pienso que cuando estamos juntos nuestros corazones se acompasan, como si el ritmo que llevasen por separado no fuese el correcto y solo estando tu y yo juntos, llevan el ritmo que necesitan-no te digo nada no hace falta que lo haga, por que se que tú tienes razón.

Me siento tan relajada que me quedo hasta dormida, al despertarme tu me sostiene con tus brazos para que pueda dormir sin ahogarme en el proceso-Ni se te ocurra darme las gracias, yo prefiero un beso- "tus deseos son ordenes para mi lindo Jared" pensado y hecho-wow tenemos que hacer esto más seguido, para que me beses así–

Me separo un poco de ti y te digo -¿Qué te parece si comemos algo estoy famélica? Jajaja- justo en ese momento mis tripas suenan.

Tú me dices con una gran sonrisa –Entonces será mejor que salgamos de aquí- me ayudas a levantarme ya que aun mis piernas están un poco dormidas, al salir no me miras te pones los pantalones y me dices –Voy a ver qué encuentro que sea comestible-

Me pongo mi ropa en silencio lo que acabas de hacer me ha dejado noqueada, como puedes ser tan dulce y tierno y de pronto tan frio no lo entiendo.

Pero al llegar a la cocina tú estas tan normal como siempre, decido no darle más importancia y veo como tu cena es el triple que la mía, y me echo a reír cuando tú dices que yo como un pajarito. Cuando te dispones a fregar los cacharros yo te lo impido,- en mi casa el que cocina no friega los platos- tú me miras y alzas la ceja izquierda.

-Hablas en serio ¿no?- yo asiento con la cabeza- ¿entonces qué te parece si tu friegas para que te quedes tranquila y yo seco los cacharros?-doy un saltito rodeo tu cuello con mis labios y te doy un piquito.

-Me parece justo lobo- me estas mirando de esa manera otra vez, ahora que lo pienso siempre me miras así pero hay momentos en los que creo que lo que sientes por mi te sobrepasa y es entonces cuando me miras más intensamente aun, como si yo fuese lo único hermoso en el mundo.

Miro el reloj de la cocina las ocho y media, me muerdo el labio, nerviosa ya que no es como pedirte que repitamos lo de la noche pasada, después de lo del Jacuzzi me siento algo cortada.

-Jared-estas sentado en el sofá y me miras, tengo toda tu atención pero al revés que la noche pasada que me sentía tan segura, ahora me siento como si caminara sobre una cuerda a 30 metros sobre el suelo y no estoy segura de si tú me sostendrás esta vez-Te espero en la habitación- digo y subo corriendo.

He salido huyendo como una maldita cobarde y ese no es mi estilo, pongo una mano sobre mi corazón y trato de normalizar mi respiración "por el amor del cielo Kim no es tan difícil solo tienes que decirle que quieres volver a estar con él, solo eso deja de comportarte como una cría y se una mujer de una vez"

-Kim ¿te pasa algo? ¿No te encuentras bien?-me rodeas con tus brazos y yo me recuesto en tu pecho," te quiero tanto como no te lo puedes llegar a imaginar".

Me separo de ti y quedamos frente a frente –Jared yo…-me miras preocupado-Veras es que yo…-"dilo de una maldita vez Kim"-Quiero que me hagas tuya otra vez Jared- te lo suelto sin anestesia mientras te miro a los ojos, inconscientemente das un paso hacia mí y me acaricias el rostro con una ternura infinita pero de pronto te separas de mi.

-Kim no creo que sea una buena idea- dices mientras me das la espalda, en ese me momento siento que mi corazón se parte por la mitad- Kim no, por favor-te giras para verme- Kim no llores- me suplicas mientras besas mis lagrimas, tragándote mi dolor.

Te aparto de un empujón, bueno mejor dicho tú te apartes porque si tú no te quisieras mover yo no podría desplazarte ni un milímetro de tu posición- No me toques, ¿porque no quieres…-recuerdo al novio de Z lo que quería hacerle me abrazo a mí misma "No Kim, Jared jamás te usaría para una apuesta y ni mucho menos te dejaría tirada después, más que nada porque Sam le partiría el alma"-Tu ¿esto no será ninguna apuesta no?¿decidiste salir conmigo… solo…solo para poder acostarte conmigo?-te miro furiosa, se que serias incapaz pero de pronto tengo miedo.

Tu cara me lo dice todo, te caes o mejor dicho te tiras al suelo de rodillas-Kim yo sería incapaz de hacerte eso, jamás lo haría, sería capaz de morir por hacerte feliz- me miras desesperado. Yo me siento en la cama intentando calmarme.

-¿Entonces por qué no quieres estar conmigo otra vez?, esta mañana me he creído la excusa de la caja de condones, pero luego lo del Jacuzzi ni me has mirado y ahora me dices eso yo es que…- no se expresar con palabras lo mucho que siento haberte herido pero es que-tengo miedo porque te amo como no tienes ni la más remota idea y yo no sé si podría soportar que tú me hicieses algo así- entonces impactas tus labios contra los míos devorándome, marcando mi alma.

-Kim te amo si es necesario me lo tatuare a base de fuego en la piel para que lo entiendas, yo siento haberte herido no pensé que te sentirías así, yo solo quería evitar hacerte daño, porque después de lo de ayer suponía que estarías adolorida y no quería que solamente por no ser capaz de controlarme… yo no quería hacerte daño- las palabras se te atascan en la boca entonces me abrazas tan fuerte que creo que lo que pretendes es unirnos es un solo cuerpo, te devuelvo el abrazo con todas mis fuerzas mientras te susurro en el oído una y otra vez lo muchísimo que te amo.

-Jared – no sé qué decirte –después de la tarde en el Jacuzzi me siento como nueva- es lo único que se me ocurre, además es cierto-y a parte ten en cuenta que pasara bastante tiempo hasta que podamos repetirlo fuera de aquí, porque en tu casa están tus padres, en la mía mis padres y me niego a hacer el amor en medio del bosque con este frio, asique a no ser que Sam nos deje su casa de picadero que tampoco me parece plan nuestras opciones se acaban, este es el momento y el lugar Jared-

-Que conste señorita, que se acaba usted de servirse en bandeja de oro al lobo más malo de todo el bosque- yo me rio y me muerdo los labios excitándome ante lo que viene.

-Bueno mientras yo pueda hincarle también el diente al gran lobo malo por mí no hay problema- te acercas a mis labios y nos besamos como si quisiéramos agotar todos los besos de una vida en una solo noche, mis brazos rodean tu cuello, mis piernas tu cintura, el cuerpo me estorba para estar contigo, colocas tus manos tras mi espalda y de pronto estamos de pie, sin dejar de besarme ni un instante te inclinas coges la colcha térmica y la apartas para dejarla a los pies de la cama.

Mi espalda choca contra el colchón y tus labios abandonan los míos para recorrer mi cuello-¿Sabes Kim? Tu eres mi bombón de chocolate- me miras a los ojos y el calor se concentra en mi vientre-Voy a quitarte este envoltorio- tiras del borde de mi camiseta mientras sonríes de forma traviesa-Y voy a comerte-

Labios contra labios, tus manos descansan en mi cintura, me quitas la camiseta y la mandas a los pies de la cama, miras mi sujetador con lujuria "y yo pensando que le parecería infantil" pienso para mis adentros, me lo quito mientras te diriges a desabrochar mis pantalones y en apenas unos segundos lo has alejado de mi cuerpo por haberse atrevido a estorbar en tu camino de caricias y besos, mis playeras y calcetines sufren el mismo proceso, ahora estamos cada uno con una prenda, yo con mis bragas y tú con tus pantalones, si anoche no llevabas calzoncillos dudo mucho que los uses hoy.

Pero esta situación no dura mucho en lo que apenas dura un suspiro tú te quitas la ultima prenda que cubre tu maravilloso cuerpo y yo hago lo propio con mis bragas.

Y aquí estoy yo tumbada sobre la cama como una ofrenda dedicada a ti, me hipnotizas con tu mirada y me pregunto cómo es posible que haya vivido durante tanto tiempo sin ella. Te apartas de mi cuerpo y te quedas parado a los pies de la cama.

Finalmente nuestras miradas se separan y tu empiezas a besar mi tobillo derecho mientras que con tu mano izquierda asciendes masajeando mi otra pierna, y de esa forma dibujas mi cuerpo en tus recuerdos con besos, mordiscos, lametones y caricias, al pasar la rodilla con tu mano izquierda separas mis muslos, aunque no habría hecho falta porque yo de forma inconsciente ya estaba empezando a separarlos, mi respiración se acelera ante las perspectivas y mi centro se humedece para recibirte aunque aún no ha llegado el momento tengo la sensación de que este es solo el principio de un juego que a mi particularmente creo que me va a encantar.

Tus labios dejan un cálido beso que se grava a fuego en mi cadera derecha, tus manos se enganchan a la sabana todo tu cuerpo está en tensión como un cable de acero que tiene que soportar un gran peso, apoyas tu barbilla en el mismo sitio en el que apenas unos segundos reposaban tus labios.

Me miras fijamente me decidas una sonrisa traviesa mientras que tu mano izquierda suelta la sabana y se dedica a jugar con los rizos de mi intimidad, yo me muerdo los labios ansiosa por recibir tus caricias, mi respiración esta tan agitada que bien podría parecer que estoy corriendo una maratón.

-Kim aun estoy enfadado por tus trampas de ayer- mi cerebro está delirando lo único en lo que puedo pensar es que quiero que tus dedos me torturen de la misma deliciosa forma que la pasada noche, asique cuando me dices eso no se que responderte, me resulta complicado pensar en juegos cuando tú me estas provocando de esta manera tan desesperante.-Ayer Kim-susurras mientras acaricias mi clítoris- no me permitiste que probara tu sabor- frunzo mi ceño, no sé de qué diablos estás hablando hasta que de repente lo recuerdo, tú me dabas placer con tus dedos en mi interior y cuando te ibas a llevar mi sabor a la boca yo me adelante, pero aun así sigo sin entender a donde quieres ir a parar.-Hoy no podrás hacer trampas amor-la comprensión de lo que pretendes hacer me fulmina como un rallo pero no puedo detenerte, tu boca, ya se encuentra sobre mi sexo y solo puedo exclamar de placer.

La cabeza me da vueltas mis manos se aferran a tus hombros con desesperación buscando un punto de apoyo, algo que me recuerde que a pesar de que el mundo se ha desvanecido tú sigues conmigo. Lo único real que queda son las sensaciones, y eres tu quien las provoca, nadie más solo tú.

-JARED, JA… OH DIOS- tus manos bajo mi trasero me levantan y me acercan aun más a tu boca dejándome completamente indefensa, tu lengua se introduce en mi interior, siento que todo se acelera que el calor aumenta mientras tu juegas conmigo, lamiendo los labios de mi vagina para luego introducir tu lengua de nuevo fingiendo la penetración, de mis labios ya no salen ningún sonido que pueda ser considerado una palabra.

Salvo una, tu nombre, cierro mis ojos y veo tu mirada ardiente, en ese momento todo estalla, mi cuerpo convulsiona de placer y creo que sin querer clavo mis uñas en tu espalda, grito tu nombre y tras mis ojos cerrados, tu mirada se acerca a mi hasta que me traspasa.

Poco a poco mi cuerpo se calma los espasmos se hacen más débiles y mi respiración recupera un ritmo más o menos normal, te miro y tú me devuelves la mirada,-¿ te ha gustado amor?-yo asiento con la cabeza ya que me siento incapaz de pronunciar palabra, tu mirada ardiente acompañada por tus labios sensuales y atrayentes, bañados en la humedad de mi placer me tienen tan hipnotizada, que no puedo pensar en nada más -pues pienso repetirlo hasta que se te meta en la cabeza que lo único que yo quiero y deseo eres tú, hasta que entiendas que daría mi vida por ti, hasta que entiendas que solo empecé a vivir de verdad cuando te bese por primera vez bajo la lluvia de la Push-

Tu lengua vuelve a mi intimidad y cumples con tus amenazas haces que me derrita entre tus manos, me matas con el placer que me provocas y solo me devuelves a la vida para repetir el momento, para embargarte con mi sabor, con mis gemidos de placer una y otra vez, me llevas cuatro veces más hasta el cielo con tú lengua, hasta que mi cuerpo se siente incapaz de soportar más el placer que tú me das.

Siento mi cuerpo pesado como si hubiese estado nadando durante horas en medio de una tormenta en alta mar, tu cuerpo queda recostado al lado del mío, me doy la vuelta para descansar sobre mi costado izquierdo y te miro a los ojos, en este momento me pareces irreal, tu contorno se difumina con las paredes de la habitación- descansa Kim aun queda mucha noche por delante- me atraes hacia ti y mientras yo apoyo mi cabeza entre el hueco que está entre tu cuello y tú hombro, me rodeas con tus fuertes brazos y el mundo desaparece.

Me despierto al sentir una mano recorriendo mi costado, dibujando con sus dedos viajeros mis costillas, con un cuidado infinito. Mis ojos se abren de pronto y te miro desconcertada –No puedo creer que me haya quedado dormida-te digo mientras me siento en la cama, tú me dedicas una mirada perezosa.

-Kim solo has dormido 35 minutos no es como si hubiésemos perdido toda la noche amor-tus ojos se clavan en los míos, quieres asegurarte de mis reacciones, como lo haría un depredador.

-Pero Jared yo soy la que se pone histérica pensando que no la quieres, cuando lo único en lo que tu pensabas era en mi bienestar y para rematar soy yo la que te ha pedido que hagamos el amor y después de darme tanto placer que no parecía real, voy me quedo dormida y tu, bueno tú no has podido disfrutarlo-la última palabra la digo en un susurro tan vago que incluso a mis oídos les ha costado escucharlo, pero tu como siempre me sorprendes con tu capacidad auditiva.

-Kim yo te dije que te durmieras, y respecto a lo de ponerte histérica es una reacción normal si hubieses sido tu la que no quería tener nada conmigo después de lo de anoche seguramente habría reaccionado igual, y para terminar- colocas tus labios sobre los míos sin llegar a besarme, yo solo cierro los ojos y suspiro-¿Quién te ha dicho que no lo haya disfrutado?- abro mis ojos sorprendida ante tus palabras, antes de que diga alguna tontería, llevas tu mano hasta mi barbilla y giras mi rostro para que vea las sabanas, en ellas hay semen mi corazón se acelera- oírte gemir de placer de esa manera, la forma que tenias de gritar mi nombre,-llevas tus labios a mi oído, mientras que con tu mano mantienes mi vista en las sábanas- la forma en la que te movías es lo más excitante que he visto, oído, tocado, olido y saboreado en toda mi vida- mi corazón está a punto de salirse de mi pecho-asique no tienes que preocuparte por mí, lo he disfrutado tanto como tú, te lo puedo asegurar-

Una vez dicho esto llevas tu boca a mi cuello y lo lames como si fuese un helado, mi piel vuelve a arder, me colocas a horcajadas sobre tu tableta de chocolate, digo sobre tus abdominales, tu lengua navega por mi piel hasta llegar mis pechos, hundes la cara entre ellos como si quisieras esconderte y ese fuese el único lugar seguro en todo el mundo.

Acaricio tu cabello con ternura, paseo mis manos por los músculos de tu espalda y vuelvo a tu cabello de nuevo, alzas el rostro y me miras, una sonrisa ilumina mi cara, eres lo más hermoso que me haya pasado en la vida, llevo mis manos a tus mejillas acerco mi rostro al tuyo y te beso deseando poder fundirme contigo, deseando que este calor no se desvanezca, deseando que entiendas lo que tú eres para mí.

Al terminar el beso me separo de ti, pero tú vuelves al ataque reclamas mis labios, mordisqueas el inferior con cuidado para luego introducir tu lengua en mi boca, en ese instante siento que me vuelvo loca y que la cordura se desvanece, esa lengua que tantas veces me ha besado, que tantas veces ha conseguido que me olvidase del mundo que me rodeaba, es también la misma lengua capaz de torturarme y de darme placer, de llevarme a un sitio que está más allá del infierno o del cielo.

Abandonas mis labios, pero antes de que pueda quejarme por ello atacas mis pechos, con tu mano izquierda dibujas en mi espalda, figuras que solo tú conoces, mientras que tu otra mano se queda en mi cuello sujetándome, ya que cuando tu empiezas a lamer mi pezón, el placer provoca que me arquee contra ti y que mi cabeza se eche hacia atrás.

El placer que me provocas consigue que me humedezca y que esté lista para ti, cuando te retiras de un pecho viajas al otro y le rindes tributo con la misma devoción que le has dedicado al primero.

Reprimo un gritito de placer, mis caderas se mueven contra ti de manera involuntaria, noto tras de mi tu pene firme listo para penetrarme en cuanto le dejes hacerlo, mi vista navega por la habitación y se ancla en la mesilla de noche en la que descansa el paquete de condones, "bendita seas Zoey" –Jared te necesito- tu me miras y sonríes, te tumbas y dejas tu perfecto torso ante mí, estiro mi brazo y cojo el paquete, saco un preservativo, lo abro y aparto mi cuerpo del tuyo.

Vigilas mis movimientos asegurándote de que no me voy a escapar "si supieras que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa menos esa" pienso para mí misma, te coloco el condón y tu cuerpo se estremece de placer, cuando deslizo mi mano por tu miembro, vuelvo a colocarme a horcajadas sobre ti, suspendida en el aire con mi mano en tu pene, bajo poco a poco, tu mirada ansiosa me indica que quieres que vaya más rápido pero sé que la vista te gusta demasiado, se que el deseo de estar dentro de mí y el de verme así se pelan en tu interior como dos lobos furiosos.

Cuando tu punta queda en mi entrada ambos nos estremecemos y pillándote de improviso me siento sobre ti, dejando que inundes mi interior, tu cuerpo se estremece por el placer y la sorpresa, mi nombre sale de tus labios, me inclino y tú te apoyas en tus codos para acercarte a mí y besarme, cuando tu lengua se introduce en mi boca , mis caderas se alzan, cuando es mi lengua la que se introduce en tu boca mis caderas descienden, nos miramos a los ojos sonreímos y empezamos un juego, en el que ninguno pierde, un juego en el que los dos ganamos y obtenemos placer.

Pero llega un momento en el que el juego se vuelve lento y en el que nuestros cuerpos que están ardiendo por el deseo necesitan mucho mas, la velocidad aumenta, el tiempo se detiene, las caricias se pierden en nuestros cuerpos, somos dos viajeros que se han inventado un país nuevo, y las únicas normas que debemos cumplir es besar, morder, acariciar, lamer y aumentar la fricción de nuestras caderas, la locura se desata y el invento al que los hombres llaman cordura se esconde bajo la cama.

Jadeos, gritos una mirada y el fuego lo consume todo, dejándonos a nosotros como los únicos supervivientes del mundo por ser los únicos inmunes a él.

Me derrumbo entre tus brazos sintiéndome débil como un bebe, pero a la vez sintiéndome tan fuerte como para pelear en mil batallas si tú me lo pidieras.

-Te amo Jared y no te imaginas cuanto- beso el lugar en el que debe de estar tu corazón.

Acaricias mi rostro y me miras- No, tienes razón no soy capaz de imaginar cuanto me amas, ¿pero quieres que te diga cuanto te amo yo?-asiento con la cabeza- te amo hasta el punto en el que estar alejado de ti duele físicamente, te amo de tal forma que te conviertes en mi mundo , solo estoy en mi mundo cuando estoy contigo cuando me miras de esa forma curiosa que adivina mis intenciones, cuando después de besarme susurras lo mucho que me amas, cuando a pesar de estar triste porque me valla de tu lado eres capaz de dedicarme una sonrisa tan hermosa que hace empalidecer al amanecer, te amo hasta tal punto que solo tu dolor me duele, te amo tanto que si decidieras dejarme no te lo impediría y te suplicaría de rodillas que me dejases permanecer a tu lado pese a todo, ¿y sabes porque más te amo?- sonrió conociendo la respuesta y digo por ti lo que nuestras miradas demuestran.

-Me amas porque sabes que yo te amo de la misma manera, porque sabes que para mi tu eres mi mundo y que cuando estamos separados solo estamos vivos a medias, me amas porque sabes que esta felicidad es tan increíble que parece hasta irreal y sabes que aunque te "regañe" lo hago porque me preocupo por ti- sales de mi interior, te quitas el condón y lo tiras al suelo, vuelves y me abrazas. Pero en ningún momento dejas de mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de amarnos como lo hacemos Kim? que aunque hablásemos de ellos durante días no seriamos capaces de explicarlo, lo mejor de esto es que no haya palabras que lo expliquen porque si las hubiese tendríamos limites para amarnos, pero mientras las palabras no nos aten, mientras nos ayuden a volar, seremos libres para amarnos todavía más que antes.

Te beso despacio intentando que dure sino eternamente por lo menos hasta que nuestros pulmones se queden sin oxigeno, la calidez que siento en mi corazón confirma lo que nuestras palabras intentan explicar. Pero a pesar que las palabras tienen límites y a pesar de que nuestro tiempo juntos siempre es y será algo limitado, lo que sentimos es imperecedero, puede que los segundos para el resto de la gente solo sean eso segundos pero para nosotros son momentos eternos e irrepetibles, y mientras que la gente solo ve como nos miramos a los ojos, solo nosotros sabemos que en realidad estamos permitiendo que nuestros sentimientos se desborden e inunden el interior de nuestros corazones, y para aquello que la gente necesita una multitud de palabras a nosotros nos basta con una simple mirada que no tiene nada de simple.

Te colocas otro condón y yo sonrió traviesa, sabedora de que tus palabras son tan ciertas como el aire que respiro y consciente de que la noche solo acaba de empezar.

**_FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN O SAN SOLTERÍN COMO LO PREFIRAIS JEJEJJ_**

**_AQUÍ OS DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO SI SE QUE HE TARDADO Y QUE NO TENGO PERDÓN, SOLO DIRÉ EN MI DEFENSA QUE AL MENOS NO ME HE TARDADO TANTO COMO OTRAS VECES AJJA SOY UN CASO PERDIDO, REALMETE LO SIENTO _**

**_ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN LEYENDOO EL CAPÍTULO TANTO COMO YO ESCRIBIENDOLO _**

**_UN ABRZO DE LOBO_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jared Pov**

No he dormido en toda la noche, abro mis ojos y dirijo mi mirada al cuerpo que descansa entre mis brazos, la cabeza de Kim reposa sobre mi brazo izquierdo, su pelo alborotado le da una apariencia salvaje y sexi de la que estoy seguro ella no es consciente.

Me inclino y aspiro el aroma de su cabello, lleno mis pulmones con él, cómo me gustaría que en vez de respirar oxigeno pudiera respirar solo su aroma, vuelvo a mi posición original, mi brazo derecho rodea firmemente su cintura impidiendo cualquier escapatoria.

Sé que ella no se escaparía de mí, al menos mientras no me vea convertido en un lobo enorme.

Aparto por un momento esos pensamientos de mi mente. El motivo de que no haya dormido no se debe a que no haya podido, sino más bien a que no he querido hacerlo, Kim lo dijo, este es nuestro momento, nuestra oportunidad para estar juntos y solos, para disfrutar y no tener que pensar en nada más.

Asique me he pasado la noche amándola durante horas eternas y velando sus sueños durante momentos mágicos, grabando en mi retina sus facciones al dormir y sus expresiones al hacer el amor.

Un suspiro escapa de sus labios y su cuerpo se pega más al mío, me alegra el alma que incluso de forma inconsciente busque mi compañía y mi calor. Porque eso me demuestra que me necesita tanto como yo la necesito a ella.

Miro su rostro, cada uno de sus rasgos me hipnotiza y no logro comprender como es posible que habiendo estado sentado a su lado durante dos años que se dice pronto, no la haya dirigido ni una maldita mirada de reojo.

En gran parte me alegro de haberme convertido en un licántropo, en un guardián de la Push, porque gracias a eso pude abrir mis ojos a la verdad, no solo respecto a Kim, sino también a la persona en la que me estaba convirtiendo. No era un mal chico, pero a la vista estaba que tampoco era ningún ángel del señor.

No trataba mal a la gente, pero si me sentía algo superior a algunos y me alejaba de los que según yo no estaban en mi onda, para mí los estudios eran importantes, pero una beca deportiva abre las puertas del paraíso o eso pensaba.

Antes de que Sam se transformara ya me había echado la bronca alguna que otra vez sobre mi comportamiento de rey del curso, Paul había sido menos sutil y habíamos acabado peleándonos como unos críos detrás del instituto.

Pero hasta que no me transforme y mis supuestos amigos y admiradoras me dieron la espalda, no me di cuenta de que estaba solo, completamente aislado, me había juntado con un grupo muy reducido de personas cuyos cerebros eran aun más reducidos.

Sam y Paul estuvieron hay todo el tiempo que duro mi estado como lobo, menos el día que me enfrente al vampiro que quiso atacar a Kim, pero se fueron porque les dije que necesitaba estar solo y pensar sin que nadie estuviera dentro de mi cabeza, ellos lo comprendieron.

Desde que éramos unos críos habían estado hay para mi, siempre a mi lado, apoyándome en lo que fuera y yo había estado a punto de darles la espalda, se que ninguno de ellos lo ve así pero yo soy consciente de la situación.

Definitivamente mi vida había ido a mejor desde que me transforme, recupere a mis verdaderos amigos, volví a ser yo y me despedí del concurso a idiota del año, conocí a Kim y empecé a vivir en serio.

Hasta que la mire a los ojos fue como si me hubiese dedicado a vivir a la mitad de las posibilidades existentes, gracias a ella he conseguido la fuerza de voluntad para más o menos aceptar lo que soy, gracias a ella tengo nuevos amigos la loca de Zoey, la reservada Sue y el salido de Joey al que si no me equivocaba le faltaba poco para transformarse.

No sabía lo que pasaría cuando Kim se enterase de lo que yo era, pero ella me había dado durante todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos la fuerza necesaria para resistirlo y para no rendirme por duros que fuesen los tiempos que aun nos quedaban por vivir.

Al fin y al cabo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, antes o después las cosas se arreglarían y todo saldría bien.

**Kim Pov**

Los ojos me pesan y me faltan las fuerzas para abrirlos, aunque después de la noche y mañana que hemos pasado es normal. No nos cubre la colcha y aun así no tengo frio, el cuerpo de Jared es más cálido que la mejor de las mantas.

Llevo con pereza mi mano derecha hasta la suya y entrelazo nuestros dedos, el aprieta mi mano con suavidad pero desconozco si lo ha hecho de manera inconsciente o porque ya está despierto.

Un suspiro se me escapa, dejando ver lo cómoda que me siento acurrucada entre sus brazos, como si nuestros cuerpos estuviesen destinados para encajar a la perfección.

Flash Back

– Jared eres hermoso y muy grande-al decir lo último mi voz delató mi nerviosismo el me miro a los ojos y pude ver algo de sorpresa en sus ojos pero lo que vi brillando en sus pupilas por encima de la sorpresa eran la seguridad y el amor-Kim, estoy hecho a tu medida ¿me toca?-

Fin Flash Back

Si definitivamente no me cabía ninguna duda de eso – Kim ¿estas despierta?- le apreté la mano me pareció una respuesta más rápida y directa que el intentar hablar. –Voy al baño descansa- ante eso mi mente reacciono, irse al baño, era igual a alejarse de mí.

-No- conseguí decir en un murmullo pero sabía que él me oiría perfectamente - no te vayas- dije en un tono un poco más alto a la par que me aferraba a su mano. Su risa estallo y movió mi cuerpo-¿Cómo puedes estar tan despierto?- su risa se apago un poco pero no se extinguió y mi cuerpo siguió meciéndose a su compas.

-Tal vez porque no he dormido en toda la noche, estoy acostumbrado a hacer guardias con Sam y a pasarme las noches en vela, quería aprovechar mi resistencia al sueño para poder contemplarte a ti mi amor, eres infinitamente más hermosa que los aburridos árboles de la Push- dicho esto me dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó, me arropo con la colcha y se alejo de mi.

De verdad que intente concentrarme en lo que me había dicho, tenía la sensación de que era importante y de que estaba relacionado con mis sospechas, pero tenía demasiado sueño y Morfeo me reclamo de nuevo.

Me desperté al sentir unos labios contra los míos, sin siquiera pensar correspondí al beso. –Buenos días amor- mis ojos se abrieron y vi el precioso rostro de Jared, de verdad este hombre es capaz de quitarte el aliento con una sola sonrisa, de pronto mis tripas gruñeron de hambre y yo le mire avergonzada.

-Buenos días Lobito- el delicioso olor a chocolate caliente y tortitas recién hechas inundo mi nariz, me senté en la cama y me lance a sus brazos –Gracias gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias estoy muerta de hambre-

-Yo prefiero un beso- en respuesta a su petición le di un inocente piquito, que a él pareció bastarle –Anda comételas antes de que se te enfríen si no, no tiene gracia- me relamí los labios al ver las tortitas, y oí como Jared tragaba saliva, gire para preguntarle qué pasaba y me quede muda la ver su rostro, estaba algo tenso y los ojos desprendían fuego líquido.

-Cof cof ¿mejor me pongo una camiseta encima no?- el sonrió travieso "dios como amo esa sonrisa".

-A mi me encantan las vistas pero sí creo que será mejor- el me paso su camiseta roja de manga corta, su favorita.

Y yo me la puse intentando esconder la emoción que me provocaba ese detalle. En un visto y no visto me comí las cuatro tortitas que Jared había hecho para mi, después le siguió el delicioso chocolate, una vez acabe de tomármelo me relamí los labios para limpiármelos en caso de que se hubiesen manchado.

Justo entonces un flash iluminó la habitación y como no creía que se hubiese desatado una tormenta eléctrica, eleve mi rostro y vi a Jared en frente de la puerta del baño, sosteniendo una cámara de fotos.

-Eres la mujer más sexi y hermosa que he visto en mi vida- yo negué con la cabeza, me quite la colcha de encima y me senté de rodillas en la cama para regañarle.

Note que la camiseta de Jared resbalaba y me dejaba al descubierto el hombro derecho y en el momento en que me disponía a increparle por la foto que me había sacado antes, otro flash ilumino la habitación.

-Pero bueno Jared, con los pelos de loca recién salida del manicomio que tengo que tener ¿cómo me haces fotos?-el se acerco hasta la cama, en silencio, abrasándome con su mirada, de manera inconsciente me mordí el labio inferior mientras le miraba a él y de nuevo otro flash.- ¿De dónde has sacado la cámara?-le pregunte ya resignada a que me sacase todas las fotos que le diera la gana.

-Esto forma parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños-antes de que pudiese decir nada, sus labios atraparon los míos y yo me abandone a las sensaciones, creo que otro flash inmortalizo el momento –Además un cumpleaños sin fotos no es un cumpleaños, felicidades, gracias por existir-

-Creo que con traerme aquí bastaba y sobraba pero no puedo negarme a aceptar un regalo jajaja gracias Jared por este fin de semana, pero no entiendo porque tú me das las gracias a mi-el me cogió de la barbilla y me beso dulcemente.

-Te doy las gracias porque tú me haces un hombre mejor, por los amigos que tengo gracias a ti, te doy gracias por la forma en que me aceptas tal cual soy, pero sobre todo te doy las gracias por amarme, por todo eso es por lo que te doy gracias, por existir, si no hubieses nacido hoy no podría amarte, tu no me amarías, en definitiva sería un idiota sin ti.- negué con la cabeza, el jamás fue ni sería un idiota, me colocó un dedo sobre los labios para que no hablara y continuo-y si no fuera por ti no me reiría con las perversiones que dice Zoey para ponerte nerviosa, eres adorable en esos momentos y tengo un largo etc. – le mire a los ojos con lagrimas en los míos.

-No me digas que no llore Jared, tengo derecho a ponerme sensible el día de mi cumpleaños y más si me dicen cosas tan bonitas como esa, te amo Jared- estuvimos abrazados durante un largo rato.

- Creo que debería ducharme- le dije mientras le abrazaba más fuerte, el me correspondió el abrazo.

-Sí, supongo que sí, te he dejado la ropa de ayer en el baño y te he sacado el neceser de la maleta, la mía ya está en el coche-le sonreí agradecida, me levante de su regazo y me estire- por cierto solo por si acaso, mejor cierra la puerta con pestillo- me reí internamente, porque a pesar de que me había dicho que sería mejor que cerrase, en su voz se notaba perfectamente su odio hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-Bienvenido al club de odio a esta puerta- le dije mientras entraba en el baño y cerraba la susodicha puerta tras de mí, con pestillo como una buena niña, además si yo no entre ayer el no podía entrar hoy.

Me mire en el espejo y me quede sorprendida, vale tenía el pelo desordenado pero no me quedaba mal, parecía toda una rebelde, asique no había salido tan mal en las fotos que Jared me había hecho antes.

Me peine el pelo para desenredarlo y luego no tener que pelearme con el secador, me metí a la ducha y permití que el agua caliente relajase mis músculos, tenia agujetas por todas partes pero me daba completamente igual, me sentía maravillosa.

Al salir de la ducha me recogí el pelo con la toalla, me puse las bragas y los pantalones, pero no encontraba mi sujetador asique decidí salir a buscarlo pensando erróneamente que Jared estaría abajo viendo alguna película.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el tumbado en la cama pero al oírme se incorporo y se quedo estático, mirándome.

**Jared Pov**

Al oír que la maldita puerta se abría me incorporé, extrañado de que Kim saliese ya que no había escuchado el ruido del secador, cuando la vi me quede estático, tenía el pelo recogido con la toalla como si fuese un turbante, llevaba puesto el pantalón pero la parte de arriba de su cuerpo estaba desnuda para la vista, agarré las sabanas con fuerza y me recordé que hoy teníamos que volver.

Y yo era muy consciente, de que si la besaba de forma apasionada o simplemente rozaba su piel más de la cuenta, no podría contenerme y le haría el amor bajo el agua en la bañera.

Mi vista se centro de pronto en una gota que empezó a descender por su cuello lentamente, para bajar a continuación por entre sus pechos y como si la maldita gota de agua quisiera tentarme su recorrido siguió bajando lentamente, por el plano vientre de Kim hasta finalmente mojar la tela del pantalón, y ya podía imaginarme que camino habría seguido si la tela no hubiese entorpecido su marcha. –Soy un pervertido- dije con la voz ronca.

-Yo creo que hemos estado reprimiéndonos por mucho tiempo, yo más que tú jajaja el hecho es que nuestros cuerpos se necesitan como si fueran imanes y no saben cuándo volverán a estar así de juntos otra vez, por eso se atraen con más fuerza cada segundo- me lo dijo mirándome a los ojos, como evaluando mi reacción, su voz había sonado serena y sensual, relajando mi cuerpo y atrayéndome hacia ella al mismo tiempo.- Yo…-se mordió el labio y mi cuerpo tembló ligeramente- no encontraba mi sujetador, por eso he salido ¿me lo tiras?- gire mi cabeza y lo vi.

Lo cogí y lo acaricie lentamente, la respiración de Kim se aceleró como si fuese ella la que sintiese la caricia en sus pechos.

Me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta ella, sus ojos ardían no dejaban de observarme –Date la vuelta- le pedí con la voz ronca, ella me sonrió dulcemente y me dio la espalda, le puse enfrente el sujetador y ella metió los brazos en los tirantes, con cuidado como si temiese lo que sus movimientos podían provocar.

Con suavidad le coloqué los tirantes en los hombros y le enganché el sujetador, mi mano izquierda se aferró a su cadera mientras que con la derecha, con apenas solo un roce de piel contra piel, acaricié su columna vertebral.- Metete dentro, yo te estaré esperando abajo-

Me di la vuelta y salí de la habitación, realmente ese momento había sido muy intenso y más difícil que intentar contener una transformación cuando estaba cabreado.

Cada vez me resultaba más fácil entender porque Sam mantenía la calma con las cosa que a Paul y a mí nos desesperaban, y porque era tan centrado, imprimarse era la mejor para mantener el autocontrol.

**Kim Pov**

Entré en el baño y cerré la puerta, el corazón me iba a mil por hora, desde que Jared y yo habíamos empezado a salir, nos había resultado muy fácil saber lo que cada uno pensaba o sentida con solo una mirada o un gesto.

Ahora nuestros cuerpos habían hecho lo mismo pero de forma mucho más intensa.

Intentar prestar atención en clase sería ahora el doble de difícil, sonreí frente al espejo feliz del giro que había dado mi vida, había pasado de vivir a medio gas a vivirlo todo al máximo extrayendo de cada momento toda su intensidad.

Terminé de vestirme y me sequé el pelo, me lo peine y decidí dejarlo suelto después de mirar mi imagen durante unos segundos decidí despeinarme un poco el pelo dejándolo casual, parecido a antes de meterme en la ducha pero menos despeinado y nada enredado aun así seguía quedándome bien.

Abrí la maleta metí el neceser y saqué una chaqueta, en la casa no tenía frio pero sabía que en cuento saliera me congelaría nada más abrir la puerta. -¿Ya has acabado?- la voz de Jared me sorprendió.

Cerré la maleta y me levanté- Si ya estoy lista para marcharnos aunque no quiero hacerlo- puse carita de pena, el se rió parecía más relajado y me alegré.

-Yo me quedaría a vivir aquí, pero creo que tu madre me dijo algo sobre que si no llegábamos antes de las nueve, tu padre llamaría a la policía para que nos buscasen y como quiero seguir cayéndole bien, creo que lo mejor será no tentar a la suerte, no quiero acabar con una bala en mi trasero- me eche a reír contenta de lo bien que se llevaba mi novio con mis padres.

-Cariño, si alguien se atreve a disparar a tu precioso trasero mi venganza será terrible, y pasara a formar parte de las leyendas de la tribu, te lo aseguro-alce la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y que viera en los míos la determinación que sentía.

El se rió divertido por mi actitud pero alagado porque yo le defendiese lo sé por la forma en que sonrió, entonces me cogió estilo boda y empezó dar vueltas por la habitación.

-Me lo creo Kim, tienes espíritu de guerrera solo hay que verte- me aferré con fuerza a su cuello, estaba empezando a marearme pero no podía dejar de reírme. Lentamente dejó de dar vueltas.

-Jared te lo advierto como me dejes ahora mismo en el suelo me caigo de culo y eso no sería nada romántico, ni sexi, asique déjame en la cama anda jajajaja-

-No, prefiero tenerte en brazos es más romántico que dejarte sentada en la cama y menos peligroso- mis mejillas se calentaron y mi corazón se acelero al pensar en el peligro que esa cama tenía.

-Vale, pero que conste que accedo para evitarnos tentaciones y para proteger tu lindo trasero de las balas de la policía eh – Jared se empezó a reír, apoye mi cabeza contra su pecho para escuchar su corazón.

-Temo decirte, que para mi eres una tentación constante- mi corazón empezó a latir debocado y Jared soltó nuevas carcajadas por mi reacción.

Hacerle reír de esta manera cuando hace dos meses ni siquiera nos dirigíamos la mirada me hacia feliz.

A veces sentía que cuando estábamos así mis ojos tenían que parecer de fuego, brillando tanto que todo el mundo se daba cuenta de lo feliz que me sentía.

-¿Qué tal va tu mareo?-aparté mi cara de su pecho sonreí como una tonta enamorada que es lo que soy a fin de cuentas y le bese, fue un beso dulce, suave, nada que ver con los besos de hace apenas unas horas.

-Me siento genial- el me dejó con mucha delicadeza en el suelo-Jared a veces me tratas como si fuera de cristal, no voy a romperme- el me sonrió, pero vi un destello diminuto de el sufrimiento que se estaba guardando.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar mimarte, que quieres que te diga, mi madre dice que si sigo a este paso me convertiré en un príncipe de Disney jaja- me acaricio la mejilla, apenas un roce y mi corazón acelero el ritmo.

-Tu madre se equivoca, nunca creí que diría esto pero tú eres muchísimo mejor que un príncipe Disney- le dije para después besarle el cuello. Contuvo la respiración para después dejar escapar un gemido de placer, nos miramos a los ojos con unas sonrisas traviesas dibujadas en nuestras caras, un instante después él se aparto suavemente de mí.

-Voy a meter esto en el coche, que te parece si después hacemos unas cuantas fotos, avisamos a nuestros padres de que volvemos-trago saliva-y después yo… te enseño algo…-Jared parecía asustado y no creo que le diesen miedo ni las fotos, ni hacer llamadas, ¿asique qué era lo que me tenía que decir que tanto miedo le daba? Mis ojos se agrandaron ¿me iba a decir por fin que era un licántropo? Eso explicaría porque había estado tan nervioso este fin de semana y porque ahora estaba tan asustado, ¿es qué acaso pensaba que yo iba a salir corriendo? Bueno seguramente saldría corriendo, pero hacia él.

-Me parece estupendo- le abracé y él se tambaleo por la sorpresa, me había lanzado hacia él, justo cuando se agachaba para coger la maleta.

Mientras él se llevaba mi maleta, yo me dediqué a hacer unas cuantas fotos de la casa, cuando volvió no dejé que llegase al teléfono, me puse a ordenarle que se colocara en distintos sitios y con distintas poses y me entretuve haciéndole fotos, claro está que luego vino mi turno.

-Bueno Kim voy a llamar ya a mi madre ¿quieres que llame también a tu casa o prefieres hacerlo tú?- me coloqué mi chaqueta blanca de cuello alto y abrí la puerta de la calle.

-Por mi está bien, yo voy afuera para hacer un par de fotos y a buscar lugares para que vuelvas a hacer de modelo- escuché una risa a mis espaldas.

-Diviértete, pero si yo hago de modelo a ti te toca después no lo olvides amor- me advirtió, yo asentí con mi cabeza y salí fuera de la casa.

El crujir de las nieve bajo mis pies me hizo sonreír, me encantaba ese sonido, la nieve siempre me parecía algo mágico, daba a las cosas ordinarias una imagen nueva de irrealidad, consiguiendo que lo cotidiano se volviese algo sorprendente y maravilloso aunque también peligroso.

Pero una cosa no anulaba a la otra, saque fotos de la fachada de la casa, del hielo que colgaba de las ramas de los árboles, parecían lágrimas congeladas.

De repente se me ocurrió la idea de colocarme tras la primera línea de árboles recién nevados y sacar una foto de la fachada, sería una foto sensacional.

No lo pensé demasiado me eché a correr hacía el bosque, me coloqué y saqué una foto, pero no me pareció suficiente y quise probar desde otro ángulo y corrí unos pocos metros internándome más en entre los árboles, para conseguir otra perspectiva, cuando me disponía a sacar la foto, un gruñido me dejó la sangre tan congelada como el hielo de los árboles.

Un oso se dirigía hacia mi estaba corriendo y gruñía, me quede de piedra, se suponía que los osos dormían durante el invierno, este se había despertado y tenía hambre si no me hubiese visto correr tal vez habría colado el truco de tumbarme en el suelo y hacerme la muerta, pero yo solita había arruinado esa posibilidad.

-Kim-me llamo la voz de Jared, me había quedado quieta esperando mi muerte, pero su voz puso en movimiento mi instinto de supervivencia, sabía que no alcanzaría la puerta de la casa a tiempo pero tenía que intentarlo.

Salí del bosque corriendo y le vi en la puerta con el cuerpo tenso y el rostro preocupado –Jared- grité, tenía miedo, quería que se metiese en la casa para que no viera lo que iba a pasar.

Un gruñido del oso me confirmo que no estaba corriendo lo suficientemente rápido, me resbale con un trozo de hielo y caí al suelo, casi podía notar el aliento del animal en mi nuca.

Pero de pronto, un gruñido que no venía del depredador que se encontraba tras de mí, paro a este en seco y detuvo el momento durante unos segundos, a continuación el suelo tembló bajo mi cuerpo, mis ojos permanecían firmemente cerrados pero mis oídos estaban funcionando a pleno rendimiento, las respiraciones de los animales el crujir de sus pisadas en la nieve, todo era tremendamente intenso.

Percibí el trote de otro animal grande, se acercaba a mi posición corriendo desde la dirección contraria a la del oso.

Escuché el ruido de dos cuerpos grandes al chocar y me temí lo peor, dos osos despiertos en pleno invierno y hambrientos.

Sin pensarlo ni un momento más, me escabullí hasta meterme debajo del coche, asustada a más no poder y preocupada por Jared levanté mi rostro y lo que mis ojos vieron me dejo anonadada.

Un oso peleándose contra un lobo, que bien podía medir los dos metros de alto, cuando me medio recuperé de la sorpresa, giré mi rostro hasta la casa, la puerta estaba entreabierta y ni rastro de Jared.

Mi mirada volvió de nuevo a la pelea, era él, ese lobo, era Jared.

El lobo derrumbó al oso y éste derrapó hasta chocar con el coche, en vez de intentar atacar al lobo metió la zarpa bajo el coche e intentó llegar hasta mí.

Un grito se escapó de mi garganta mientras me apartaba del peligroso filo de las garras del animal.

El lobo lanzó un gruñido que reverbero en mi pecho, en ese momento el oso se dio la vuelta e hirió a Jared en su costado izquierdo, contuve la respiración imaginándome el dolor que tenía que sentir.

Jared se alejó de un brinco, y volvió a arremeter contra el oso clavando sus colmillos en su cuello, con sus garras desgarró la piel de su enemigo hasta llegar a su carne. El oso lanzó un gruñido de dolor y Jared tiró de él hacía el bosque.

El oso se revolvió, intentando soltarse del agarre de Jared, él lo soltó para evitar que le mordiese en una pata y el oso en un veloz movimiento le rasgo la carne del pecho –no Jared- gemí de dolor.

Jared volvió a lanzarse sobre el oso y el impulso les internó en el bosque, con el corazón en la boca, salí como pude de debajo del coche, mi respiración estaba agitada por el miedo, tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento me pondría a llorar, apoyé la espalda en el capó del coche, me sentía incapaz de ponerme de pie y echar a correr hacia la casa, a pesar de saber que eso era lo más inteligente que podía hacer, pero no quería ser inteligente solo quería que Jared estuviese sano y salvo.

Mi miraba se encontraba perdida entre los árboles intentando atisbar lo que fuera de Jared o del oso, pero nada, lo único que captaba eran los gruñidos, nada más.

Por fin pude ver la figura de un hombre, su silueta estaba difuminada pero lo reconocí al instante- Jared- susurré la figura empezó a trotar hacia mi-Jared-llamé esta vez un poco más alto, en ese instante el salió del bosque –Jared- grité sin poder contenerme, me levanté y corrí hacia el -¿Dios mío estas bien? tenemos que entrar en la casa para que te cure- me aferré a él en un abrazo desesperado, si alguien hubiese intentado separarme de él no habría conseguido moverme ni un milímetro.

-¿Kim?-sus brazos me rodearon, y los sollozos se escaparon de mi pecho, el llanto que había intentado contener me desbordo.-Tranquila Kim estoy bien, no… no estoy herido los… los guardianes nos curamos rápido, forma parte del hecho de transformarnos en lobos-yo hipé intentando contener las lágrimas-pero ¿y tú? ¿Estas herida?-

-Estaba muy asustada- me mordí los labios para contener el llanto-me quedé mirando como el oso se acercaba como una idiota y por eso tú has resultado herido, me da igual lo rápido que puedas curarte, te ha hecho daño por mi culpa-me eche a llorar de nuevo.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en el latido de su corazón para intentar calmarme y dejar de parecer una histérica –Kim lo entiendo pero he de decirte, por mucho que esto pueda enfadarte, que sería capaz de soportar cualquier dolor con tal de protegerte, si la situación fuera a la inversa ¿tú no harías lo mismo por mi?- le miré a los ojos, el llevo sus manos a mis mejillas y limpio el dolor líquido que circulaba sobre ellas-Lo entiendo, pero no me gusta- le dije con un puchero de niña chica.

Jared se rió y me cogió estilo boda, y como antes había hecho en la habitación se puso a dar vueltas mientras se reía, pero esta vez no dio más que unas pocas para que yo no me marease.

Una vez me dejó en el suelo me di cuenta de que estaba desnudo –Esto… creo que deberías vestirte y mientras dura el viaje de camino a casa hablamos del asunto- dije no muy segura de cómo llamar al hecho de que yo había descubierto uno de los secretos mejor guardados de la Push.

En respuesta mi hombre lobo me beso, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y se dirigió al maletero. Cuando entro me di cuenta de que llevaba unos pantalones piratas beige y su camiseta roja favorita.

Cuando arrancó el coche y nos alejamos de la casa sentí el bajón de adrenalina, el cansancio se apodero de mis músculos y me recline en el asiento, sin decirle nada Jared subió la calefacción como intuyendo lo que mi cuerpo necesitaba.

Durante los primeros treinta minutos del viaje permanecimos callados meditando las repercusiones que mi descubrimiento podía tener en nuestra relación.

Jared parecía preocupado no paraba de mirarme de reojo, sus brazos estaban tensos y sujetaban el volante del coche con más fuerza de la debida en un hombre lobo.

Un suspiro se escapo de mi boca no estaba muy segura de si debía reírme por la situación o echarle la bronca por no habérmelo contado todo antes.

Finalmente me decante por aligerar el ambiente, no sabía si los hombres lobo sufrían infartos pero no estaba dispuesta a comprobarlo –Jared o aflojas el agarre o vas a romper el volante cariño- el giro su cara hacia mí, tenía una expresión de sorpresa muy graciosa.

-Si tienes razón a mi padre no le gustaría nada jeje- respondió con una sonrisa, me mordí el labio mientras meditaba cual sería la mejor manera de conseguir que se relajara y me contara la verdad- Kim- mi nombre salió de su boca en un gemido entrecortado, al instante recordé las heridas que ese oso nada amoroso le había hecho, puede que ya no las tuviera visibles pero tal vez le seguían doliendo, dejé de morderme el labio y me senté en el asiento de forma que solo mi hombre izquierdo siguiera apoyado en el.

-¿Qué pasa Jared aun te duelen las heridas? Para ahora mismo te dije que teníamos que haberte revisado antes de irnos.- El me miro y estallo en carcajadas- ¿y encima te ríes?, ¡pero bueno! ¿Qué tornillo te falto lobo loco? ¿Quieres matarme de la preocupación o qué?-

-No Kim, pero no te muerdas el labio, se que lo haces sin querer pero ese gesto en ti me vuelve salvaje, y te repito que si no llegamos a la hora tu padre llamara a la policía- fruncí el ceño y me mordí el labio, este hombre, dejando a un lado lo de que se convertía en un lobo tamaño extra grande, era increíble –Kim por favor- dejé de morderme el labio.

-Ups lo siento lo hago sin intención es una manía tonta- la mirada que me dirigió me abraso-

-Es una manía encantadora, pero muy tentadora para mí- respiré profundo intentando no lanzarme contra él y darle un buen beso.

-Vale intentaré controlarlo, pero no puedo prometer nada- él se rió, genial ya no había tensión era el momento – ¿Desde cuando eres un hombre lobo?-de nuevo la tensión, vale nota a mi misma trabajar la sutileza.

Jared carraspeo un poco y yo le miré, tenía el rostro serio pero por lo menos no estaba a punto de romper el volante eso ya era un avance ¿no?-Bueno no hace mucho aun soy un novato ¿Recuerdas la semana que falte a clase?- me removí incomoda en el asiento, claro que lo recordaba, a la perfección de hecho, había estado a un tiro de piedra de volverme loca, me ahorré esa bochornosa declaración y me limite a asentir con la cabeza.

-Veras el día que me transforme en esto- fruncí el ceño ¿Por qué se llamaba esto? No era ninguna cosa, era mi lobo- yo estaba de muy mal humor todo me molestaba, sentía que todo era demasiado ruidoso, los colores demasiado brillantes, todo era demasiado y eso me exasperaba, estaba caminando al lado de la carretera cuando un coche paso a toda velocidad sobre un charco y me empapo, eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso y nunca mejor dicho, sentí que un fuego abrasador me recorría la columna vertebral me quemaba pero no llegaba a hacerme daño, el fuego se extendió por todo mi cuerpo y en abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba a cuatro patas todo peludo, gruñéndole a un coche que ya no estaba.-

No dije nada me parecía innecesario, el tenía que desahogarse-fue entonces cuando me encontraron Sam y Paul ellos,-trago saliva- me internaron en el bosque me dijeron que nadie debía verme, después de que me pusiera histérico por el hecho de lo que me acababa de pasar y de intentar morder a Paul porque estaba hablando dentro de mi cabeza Sam me ordeno que me calmase, veras Sam es el alfa lo que él dice se hace no hay nada más es así de fácil-le toque el brazo para detener la narración.

-Espera un segundo ¿todo lo que dice Sam va a misa?- el sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No amor, no todo, es solo cuando usa su voz de mando es como si su voz fuese la de diez y mucho más profunda, la verdad es que acojona bastante, el intenta no usarla no le gusta la idea de obligarnos a hacer cosas que no queremos, pero a veces es necesario que lo haga para que no nos metamos en líos-

-Vale, creo que pillo lo de la voz todo poderosa, pregunta ¿Sam dejo a Leah por que se había transformado en un licántropo?- necesitaba preguntarlo, Leah me caía bien era una chica increíble hasta que lo dejo con Sam y entonces ella cambio.

-Era lo mejor para ella Kim, Sam se acaba de transformar no tenía a nadie para que le guiase o le controlase, temía hacerle daño, pero después se enamoro de Emily y no pudo alejarse de ella. Un día Sam y Leah discutían por el hecho de que la hubiese dejado por su prima, Sam se enfado, Emily aparto a Leah de Sam y la hecho de la casa-Jared miro hacia delante como si estuviese viendo lo que me contaba-Leah le grito a Emily le dijo que la odiaba, que era una puta, que no tenía derecho a meterse en su relación, Sam abrió la puerta de la casa y se metió en el bosque, Leah dijo que era un cobarde, Emily le dio una bofetada y le dijo que no volviese hasta que no hubiese recuperado la razón, después salió tras Sam, el ya no podía controlar más la transformación y en ese momento Emily estaba demasiado cerca.-

El aire se escapo de mis pulmones-Oh Dios fue Sam quien le hizo esa cicatriz, no fue ningún oso, fue el, por eso tu siempre te alejas de mi cuando tienes temblores, por eso estabas tan asustado, tenias miedo de herirme-por fin todo tenía sentido Jared se encogió de hombros como si intentase hacerse uno con el asiento- tú jamás me harías daño- afirmé lo que para mí era una realidad tan obvia como que el sol salí de día y la luna de noche.

-No soy ningún súper héroe Kim, Sam hirió a la persona que más ama, entiéndelo, me atormentaba el hecho de lo que pasaría cuando te enseñara lo que era, si tu salías corriendo lo entendería pero me daba pánico pensar que el lobo que hay en mí se pusiese furioso por eso y te atacara- Jared intentaba controlar la voz para no gritarme, sus brazos temblaban.

-Jared cálmate,-me miro-jamás huiré de ti por ser quien eres, hacerlo, solo la idea de alejarme de ti me hace daño, me duele y sé que a ti también, no podría soportar ese dolor, ni el hecho de saber que te estoy hiriendo.- el sonrió.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan maravillosa, ser de verdad y amarme?- la forma en que me miraba me puso nerviosa, gire mi mirada para ver el paisaje.

-Ya ves sorpresas te da la vida, ¿qué paso después de que te calmaras?- intenté cambiar de tema, ¿cómo se las apañaba para que yo pareciera un regalo del cielo? el si que era maravilloso, las carcajadas de Jared consiguieron que volviese a mirarle con una sonrisa enamorada.

-Después de que me calmara, me explicaron lo que era, puf un protector de la Push, me reí en sus caras de lobo y Paul me pego un merecido mordisco jaja, -

-¿De qué nos protegéis exactamente? Y ¿Por qué sucede esto ahora?- la sonrisa desapareció de su cara y me miro serio.

-¿No te lo imaginas Kim? ¿Cual es el enemigo natural de los licántropos?- mis ojos se abrieron como platos al comprender- Exacto amor, cuando los Cullen llegaron el gen que tenemos algunos en la tribu se despertó, aunque los Cullen solo cazan animales y no humanos siguen siendo lo que son y nosotros sentimos la amenaza en nuestra sangre, Sam me dijo que cuando me calmara lo suficiente solo tendría que imaginarme a mí mismo como humano y volvería a la normalidad-

-Ya gran explicación recuérdame que le dé una patada a Sam en su trasero me da igual si en el humano o en el de lobo, ¿no se dio cuenta de que para ti era algo nuevo?, menuda explicación más birria para ser el alfa- me calle porque sabía que estaba desvariando aunque en mi cabeza use a Sam como saco de boxeo, al ver mi reacción Jared se rio a la vez que asentía con la cabeza-Dejando a un lado a Sam y al hecho de que no debe trabajar en la enseñanza en un futuro ¿Cómo conseguiste calmarte? – ¿porque ponía esa cara de oh mierda? Me empezaba a preocupar como se había relajado -¿Jared?-

-Esto… bueno veras… me tuve que saltar una sugerencia de Sam y oye sirvió para calmar el estrés y todo eso jaja- le dirigí mi mejor mirada de o hablas ahora o eres lobo castrado-De acuerdo oí que una chica gritaba en el bosque asique seguí la dirección, cuando la vi… no tengo palabras para describirla, no había visto nada parecido en mi vida, fue… no sé cómo explicarlo-vale genial Miss Estados Unidos en Washington ¿qué hacía la mema en medio del bosque? ¿Y porque narices Jared hablaba así de otra mujer en mis narices? Hola sigo estando aquí y soy tu novia ¿recuerdas?-Esa mujer eras tú Kim- mi corazón se acelero y mis mejillas ardieron-estabas contra un árbol y un vampiro te tenia acorralada, Sam me dijo que no debíamos atacar a un vampiro estando solos, pero no podía permitir que esa cosa te tocase-

-Tú eras el lobo que aulló, por eso a ese tío le entro el pánico y salió corriendo- mi respiración se acelero la vista se me nublaba, el coche frenó y Jared me quitó el cinturón y me sentó en su regazo.

-Tranquila pequeña está muerto, lo dejé hecho una pena y de él no quedan más que las cenizas-

-Jared-jadeé-estuvo a punto de matar a mi primo pequeño, esa cosa casi…- él me abrazo más fuerte.

-Lo sé Emily nos lo conto, fuiste muy valiente protegiéndole así, todo está bien Kim nadie te hará daño no lo permitiré- negué con la cabeza.

-No estoy asustada por mi Jared me aterroriza la idea de que estuviese tan cerca de la gente a la que quiero, de que estuve a punto de perderos a ti y a David el mismo día con apenas unos minutos de diferencia- le mire fijamente a los ojos a través de las lágrimas- se que tienes que protegernos pero prométeme que no dejaras que te hagan daño, no quiero perderte, me moriría Jared- el me beso con desesperación y yo le correspondí del mismo modo, las lagrimas a pesar de ser saladas le dieron un sabor amargo y dulce al mismo tiempo.

Cuando rompimos el beso, Jared me beso la frente, olio el perfume de mi cabello y me susurro-No puedo prometer que no me harán daño porque lo harán, pero te prometo que volveré a ti siempre, aunque tú no quieras que lo haga-

-No digas tonterías siempre querré que vuelvas a mi lado- estuvimos un rato así abrazados rodeados por el silencio, sin pensar en nada más que en nosotros y en que no queríamos separarnos.-Sera mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, ¿mi padre recuerdas?- una sonrisa juguetona se dibujo en mi cara.

-Cierto tu padre y la policía, te amo Kim, venga siéntate y abróchate el cinturón vamos a tener que correr un poco-dicho y hecho, nos pusimos en marcha aumentando ligeramente la velocidad.

-Aun me quedan un par de preguntas lobo- el alzo una ceja.

-Dispara amor- jugué con mi pelo unos segundos antes de decidirme.

-Vale primero ¿tu temperatura se debe a que eres un hombre lobo? y segundo ¿piensas en mi cuando haces las guardias?-pregunte al recordar lo que había dicho sobre que yo era más hermosa que los árboles de la Push, al instante noté que la velocidad bajaba un poco y una risilla se me escapó.

-La respuesta a lo primero es si, y a lo segundo siempre que estas lejos pienso en ti no puedo evitarlo, aunque cuando hago guardia intento mantener mis pensamiento sobre ti al mínimo sobre todo si me toca turno con Paul eso de los pensamientos rosas ya me ha ganado algún mordisco de su parte, pero descuida que se ha arrepentido.-Después de eso bromeamos sobre Paul y su alergia a las cursilerías, hasta que de nuevo se instalo entre nosotros un cómodo silencio.

Jared mantenía su atención puesta en la carretera, pero de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo y me dedicaba una que otra sonrisa que me robaba el aliento.

Llegamos a mi casa a las 8 de la tarde – ¿Ese no es el coche de tu padre?- le pregunté a Jared extrañada, mi casa estaba a oscuras no veía el coche mi madre y el hecho de que delante de mi casa estuviese aparcado el del padre de Jared hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda.

-Tranquila Kim no huelo vampiros- cogió mi mano y deposito un suave beso en ella.

-Jared lamento recordártelo pero no todas las cosas malas que pasan tienen de por medio a un chupasangre-

-Kim- me dijo mientras cogía mi cara entre sus manos -no te asustes hoy has pasado por muchas emociones fuertes, y es normal que estés nerviosa, relájate no tiene porque pasar nada malo, vamos- me beso e irremediablemente me relaje, si Jared me decía que hacia un día esplendido aunque hubiese un huracán yo le creería, esperaba que no se aprovechase de mi debilidad por él.

Bajamos del coche, Jared me abrazaba y me susurraba palabras tiernas mientras yo abría la puerta intentado no ponerme en lo peor y de repente una luz cegó mis ojos y un grito ensordecedor me hizo acurrucarme contra mi amado lobo.

**Hola a todos los fans de la historia, por fin las sospechas de Kim han resultado ser ciertas pero aun no lo sabe todo acerca de los hombres lobo, espero que os haya gustado el cap porque lo he hecho con todo mi cariño como siempre pero este es un pokito más especial para mi, porque os lo entrego el día de mi cumpleaños como un regalo para vosotras, por no matarme por tardar es subir, por los comentarios que me dejais o por elegir mi historia como una de vuestras favoritas eso es algo realmente grande que me alegra el alam y todo hay que decirlo me sube un poco el ego jaja, me gustaria que me dejarais reviews para que me digais si os gusta si soy un asco o lo que sea jaja.**

**Que os vaya bien besitos vampiricos y abrazos lobunos de mi parte bye**


End file.
